Mommy Fiercest
by Cells-girl
Summary: The long anticipated sequel to Housekeeping! V is working to embrace her new Rogue identity while trying to rescue her men from a fate worse then death at Arkham Asylum. Will she succeed or will she lose everything she loves in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

A/N: Finally the long anticipated sequel to Housekeeping!

Chapter 1: Fishing out the Enemy

* * *

Two weeks, it's been a hellish two weeks since my men were taken from me and it's been dragging me down. Without Joker's food I've barely kept anything in me and I've been running my goons ragged trying to find me whatever it is I'm craving that moment. Zach and Gerald have been lifesavers living in a van outside my apartments. I reluctantly let them set up some computer supplies in the living room so they can hack into Gotham PD files for me. Then I almost killed them for having the audacity to used Edward's shower. They ruined it. I used to be able to walk in there and smell his cologne and soaps and now it smelled clean and empty. I felt like I'd lost Edward more then I already had by that violation. Gerald was lucky that Zach could hold me back while he went into hiding but I've forgiven him and now he's back and hacking into Arkham for me.

"Just a little bit more Mystery and…got it! Well most of it, Arkham's computers have been seriously upgraded and I can't get in for more then a few minutes at a time." Gerald was sporting a black eye, which I gave to him when he showed up begging for forgiveness, and pointed at one file he was able to snag from the archives. I walked over and looked at the face of the man who was killing my husbands. Slowly but surely he was killing them and I knew that he would need to be taken care of. I took a deep breath and looked at the picture on the screen.

He was a man in his mid thirties with a serious emotion on his face. His hair was buzz cut into an almost extreme military style and was dark black. He was heavily muscled and had a look in his eye that made me think that he wasn't all there. I could look Joker in the eye when he was in his 'crazy' moods but this guy's eyes unsettled me. I clenched my jaw and rubbed my stomach softly reminding myself why I was fighting so hard to get my men so quickly. This man looked dangerous and he had somehow gotten promoted to chief of security and replaced Cash. Sure Cash had lost his arm to Killer Croc but still he'd been a damn good chief of security.

"Let's see here, wow look at this...it seems that accidents are up over 150% across the board. There have been over 30 cases of patients falling down the stairs, 45 patients hurting themselves and four suicides." Gerald trailed off and I ran my eyes down the page and blinked.

"Oh my god." I had to get my guys out of there. I remembered Crow's beaten and broken body and I could just imagine how my men looked. I clenched my fists in rage and took a calming breath. "Okay we need to get rid of this guy. It seems like no one is brave enough to admit that he could have had some hand in their injuries. I want you to try and get anything you can on the security cameras where they're holding my husbands. I don't care if it's him tying his freaking shoe I want to see how he walks, talks and acts around them." I was seeing red and blinking back tears. Gerald quickly flung himself back into hacking Arkham and Zach pulled me away from the computers.

"Mystery you need to calm down. Will some frozen yogurt help?" He had a firm grip on my arm keeping me from flailing around and hitting things.

"No some frozen yogurt won't help! Frozen yogurt won't help me find a way into Arkham or break them out. It's not going to be like 'oh hey I'm magical frozen friggin yogurt make a wish'!" I was shaking and I wanted to throw things and break them until they were little bits crushed under my boots.

"I'll go get the van, then we'll go rob a frozen yogurt shop and I'll even let you blow it up. Will that make you feel better?" Zach ran a hand through his hair and tried to look unafraid at my outburst. I just nodded silently and stuck out my lip like a dejected puppy.

I went and hooked up some of Jonathan's fear toxin canisters to my banded gloves and made sure that they would be able to fire at will. I even shoved one of Joker's knives into my boot just in case and prepared for battle. The guys…well goons were busy making me my own special weapons for me to test later this week. Something with bombs and razor cards or something and another.

All too soon I was sitting in the back of a white cargo van speeding towards the other side of town and my stomach was screaming for some frozen yogurt. I sighed and watched the scenery rush by in a blur and all too soon we were parked and idling in front of 'Tasty Yogurt' and I was tapping my foot nervously. I checked and rechecked that my outfit was on just right and Zach gave a big sigh.

"Calm down Mystery, for goodness sakes you are the wife of the dark three! Take a deep breath, grab the bomb from under the seat and we'll go." He pulled the gun from his pants and I grabbed the bomb and we were off. I tucked the small green box under my arm and stepped out onto the street. Taking a deep breath I kicked in the door and watched everyone stare at me in confusion.

"Alright boys and girls this is a stickup! Now here I've got a nice bomb for all your enjoyment and this," I held up the remote detonator in my hand. "Will let me set it off if any of you try to play hero or leave. So sit down, put all your valuables at the edge of your table and pray I don't kill you all." I set the bomb down on an empty table as people began screaming and crying. Zach began ordering yogurt for me, a lot of yogurt, and I grabbed a to-go bag and started collecting whatever money and valuables people presented to me.

"You're a monster!" One woman spat at me as she clutched a screaming toddler to her chest. The mommy in me tugged at my heart and I quickly pushed it away, I had to be a rogue not mommy right now.

"Oh I'm worse then a monster, I'm Mystery." I hissed at the woman and her eyes grew wide before quickly turning to comfort her child. We were just about to leave when one man stood up to try and play hero, I hated it when people did that.

"I don't believe that you will set that bomb off!" He was shaking and his face was turning a nice shade of mottled red. I nodded at Zach and he grabbed the loot bag and ran for the van as I walked over to the man.

"Oh don't you? One little click and…'Boom'!" I waved my arms around in emphasis making several women and men scream and duck under their tables.

"You are just some low level punk bitch who think she can take over because of the Rogue shortage!" This guy was obviously trying to stall me so I shot my wrist out and gave him a lung full of fear toxin. His eyes about bugged out of his skull as he began clawing at his face and screaming. I just gave a cocky smirk and waltzed to the doors before giving a mock bow.

"Oh and just so you all don't get any ideas about calling the cops." I held up the detonator and clicked it making the box open up and the timer on the bomb click to life. It began counting down from 60 and I waited until it was at 30 before speaking again. "So enjoy your yogurt and you can all thank your 'hero' for this little present!" I giggled and ran to the van diving inside and slamming the door shut behind me.

"Did you just arm the bomb?" Zach's eyes were wide as he put the van in gear.

"Yep so we'd better hurry I say we've got like 20 seconds before it goes boom." I peeked out the window at Zach gunned it and I heard the bags of loot and yogurt slide around the floor of the van. He made it to the end of the block; most of the patrons had managed to escape by then, before the building exploded in a shower of green fire. My signature trademarks were multi-colored explosions so I had to keep things fresh from time to time. I sighed and reclined in the seat rubbing my stomach absently, how long until I was showing enough for people to tell I was a pregnant rogue?

"Geeze Mystery next time give me more freaking notice. I know you wanna keep everything under five minutes to keep the cops and bat off our tail but damn." Zach seemed to think I was totally crazy and had started acting like he was more then just a goon. I sighed and knew that I couldn't gas him because he was my personal body guard. I grabbed a container of yogurt and dug in while he drove me back home and acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Relax Zach we got what we wanted and we have a little bit of cash to throw around. Let's just hope that Gerald has some more information for me when we get home." Zach glared at me from the driver's seat as I sucked down the mint yogurt and kicked my feet like a child. Once we were home he grabbed the bags and stormed inside like I'd pissed him off or something. I sighed and slowly got out of the van and waltzed into the apartments still eating the minty frozen goodness. Zach was at the kitchen table counting the cash and Gerald had a pint of coffee flavored yogurt. My mouth was watering but I was strongly urged by my nurse to not drink any coffee while pregnant. Something about female rogues and coffee not mixing during pregnancy. I sighed and walked over to see how far he'd gotten.

"Heard you blew the place up…yet again. And once again you'll be on the news and they'll say something bad about you then we'll have to buy yet another TV because you'll throw something at it to make it explode. Pretty soon there's not going to be a frozen desert place left in Gotham. And we'll be raiding another appliance store for yet another four TV's to keep you stocked up." He chuckled and pulled up what he'd gotten so far.

"Hey I left those two places in the narrows free; they gave everything up without a fuss. Actually gift bagged the stuff for me." I had a big smile on my face knowing that at least in some parts of Gotham I was revered enough to not have to throw my weight around.

"Yea but that's because you're a sexy female rogue and the owners want you to keep coming back. It's actually good for their businesses to say that you robbed them. Gets their sales up or something like that." He mumbled into his yogurt and pulled up a security feed showing Bolton screaming at someone behind a glass wall. "He removed the bars and put in an electrified glass wall in all the rogue cells. He's limiting their food to an almost starvation level and drugging them to the point of sending them into comas. His current screaming match is with Riddler. Boss man accidentally gave a riddle about you up in therapy and now he's trying to get more info on you. Probably to come down here and drag you kicking and screaming to Arkham himself. Dude thinks he's some kind of hero or vigilante."

"My Edward is being starved, drugged, beaten and god knows what else?" My frozen yogurt was melting from the heat of my fury and I felt something shift uncomfortably against my soul. I quickly took a calming breath and felt it relax and fade back deep down in me. I wasn't sure if I had upset Crow or one of the babies but I wasn't taking any chances and I rubbed my stomach gently as I looked down. "I'm sorry babies' mommy's just got a little homicidal rage going on. But she's better now so don't worry she still loves you." I cooed making both Zach and Gerald exchange a glance before going back to work.

"Anyways I'm still working on getting more information on this guy but the new security is tight, like Batman tight. I can't go too deep before it alerts on my presence and I have to hide it." He sighed and clicked a few keys logging out quickly. "Anything in particular that you want outside of Arkham files?"

"Can you get me anything on the life of Bolton outside of Arkham? Maybe I can see what I'm up against in a non threatening setting while not playing Mystery." I shrugged as Gerald choked on his yogurt.

"Mystery that's suicide!"

"He doesn't know who I am remember, if I'm just some woman on the street he'll probably just ignore me and keep walking." I shrugged and licked the container clean as I'd finished my frozen yummies.

"Let's just put that on the back burner for now. We're still waiting on the tech guys to finish your bomb cards or razor cards or whatever it is they're doing for you. Once you've got weapons of your own I'll feel a lot better about letting you outside." Zach walked over and wrapped his arm over my shoulder making something inside of me rage like the fires of hell. My eye twitched and less then a second later I'd punched him so hard he was bleeding all over my nice clean floors.

"Who the flying fuck said you could touch me! I'm your boss' wife and your boss until he's out. Stop trying to sneak in on me while he's gone!" I screamed and threw the empty container at him for emphasis. He held his bleeding nose for a moment before rushing to the kitchen sink for some towels and Gerald paled and rubbed his bruised eye.

"Calm down Mystery I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Gerald held his hands up in mock surrender. "He just forgot his place that's all; don't kill him for being an idiot."

"Would Riddler have let him live after that?" I snapped and Gerald shut up very quickly and poked at his yogurt. I sighed and rubbed my forehead before taking a shaky breath. "I'm just really missing my men and I'm afraid that by the time I do get in there to save them it'll be too late."

"It's alright Mystery, I'd be freaking out too if I had an old lady who got stolen from me by the Bat. Just please, get some rest you haven't slept in a few days and we're both worried about the tots." He motioned to my stomach without meeting my gaze. I nodded and padded to Jonathan's room before sparing a glance to Zach. He wouldn't face me and was clutching the sink white knuckled. I kicked the door shut behind me and locked it before collapsing onto the bed and in the pile of pillows.

I ripped my mask off and tossed it carelessly on the nightstand before wrapping my arms around myself and holding back my tears. I was literally in pain from not being able to touch either Jonathan or Scarecrow. It felt like a huge part of my soul was missing and just gaping into a chasm of blackness.

I took a shuddering breath and lay on my back just stroking my stomach and staring at the ceiling. With my other hand I stroked the bruise from Crow that was rapidly fading above my heart. What did it mean when it was gone? Would he be gone? He said he put part of himself inside me was he using it to heal? I had so many questions and no one to answer them. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel Crow's claws ghosting across the skin of my neck in a gentle caress. I sighed sadly and opened my eyes knowing I was still alone. I needed rest; I needed to stay strong and tomorrow I would go out and see how my weapons were coming. Then I would plan, I would watch this Lyle Bolton until I could get his schedule down and then see how to make him hurt. And he would hurt. There will be blood when I was finished with him and hopefully it will be his and not mine.

~Arkham Asylum Patient Room 4513 Jonathan Crane A.K.A Scarecrow~

I could barely open my eyes after this last session with Bolton. After Edward's slip up in therapy he's been cracking down on us trying to make us talk about V. I licked my bloody lips and hoped that they would come take me to the medical wing soon. I took a deep breath and nearly screamed as I felt my ribs shift within my chest. Speak of the devil here he comes now. I tried to shift into a sitting position as he came closer; I couldn't let him see me broken.

"Well, well Scarecrow. I honestly don't know how you can be so clumsy but seeing as how you refuse to eat it's a no brainer why you keep falling down the stairs." He had a sadistic smile on his face and stood in front of my cell at attention as if he were just having a friendly chat with me. "Now if you'd just tell me what you know about this new little Rogue running around Gotham maybe I'd take you off of suicide watch."

"W-what are you talking about? I-I am not suicidal, I show no signs of wishing to end my own life." Speaking hurt, breathing hurt and keeping V out of my head was killing me.

"Come now Crane, you haven't eaten in almost a week and you're skin and bones. If that's not a suicide attempt then I'm the queen of England." His grin was back as the medical staff arrived to once again chain me up. I would at least get to eat and bathe while I was there but what would happen between my cell and there? Bolton was good at keeping the accidents out of the camera's view and somehow I feel like he's going to kill me. I need to get out, if he finds out I'm married with babies on the way…oh god what will he do to V?

~Arkham Asylum Patient Room 4217 Edward Nigma A.K.A The Riddler~

I am an idiot. How could I have let it slip that I knew the identity of the new Rogue. My beautiful mysterious V and my riddle babies are now in jeopardy because I let out a riddle in my drug induced state. I swear that Bolton had my drugs changed just to try and squeeze information out of me. Sometimes my genius is too much for me to keep in check. I blinked trying to clear the spots from my vision as my mind grew foggy and I wiped some blood from my nose. The new drugs they put me on made my head so fuzzy and I would bleed out randomly and I was forgetting. At least I think it's the drugs doing this to me. I can barely focus on anything and my mind keeps going blank when I try to picture V's face. I stare blankly at the ceiling before shifting and gasping for air. I was in the middle of a brawl in the men's yard this morning. Wasn't I? I looked down at the bandage on my leg and shake my head. It was broken why don't I have a cast. I should ask for medical to come and check on me again.

"Well hello Mr. Nigma how are you doing today?" Bolton appeared in front of my cell, how long has he been there? I blinked slowly and eased myself into a sitting position on my cot wincing as my stomach muscles screamed at me. When had I eaten last? "Oh don't get up on my account. Just here to see if you have a riddle or two you'd like to throw my way?" He was grinning like a shark and I had a memory flash behind my eyes of him stomping on me in the stairwell. But why would he do that…oh my head was killing me. I grabbed my head in pain and shook for a moment. Why am I not able to remember?

"I-I…" My voice gave out and I tasted blood on my tongue. "I think I need m-medical attention Mr. Bolton."

"Oh of course you do Mr. Nigma, they'll be here shortly. I do wish you'd be more careful on the yard in the future. A man of your physical stature shouldn't be fighting. I see the new drugs are working well. Tell me, do you have anyone back home waiting on you? Someone who might want to play hero and rescue you?" He leaned closer to the glass of my cell and I blinked slowly trying to think. I opened my mouth and shut it a few times as my memories were a jumbled mess. I was just thinking about her, but who was she? I wiped some more blood from my nose and winced at the pain I was in.

"I-I don't know." I saw a ring on my finger but I can't remember any more. Why can't I remember. I just knew her name damn it! I had it on the tip of my tongue and now…

"Relax Mr. Nigma don't fret the new cocktail of drugs they have you on just have some minor side effects." He was cleaning his nails as if we were having a friendly conversation. "Mainly memory loss, loss of cognitive function, some random bleeding and hallucinations. I'll make sure that the medical staff comes to check you out, and test to make sure you're not being over dosed." He flashed that shark grin again and walked off. My eyes shot around my cell as I began to panic. I couldn't think of a riddle, I couldn't remember why I needed to get out so badly. I started to hyperventilate until I saw the small carving in the side of my sink. 'Remember your riddle queen and puzzle babies!' I blinked. I was married and had children. I felt hope swell in my chest but for the life of me I couldn't put a face to the names. I hung my head in my hands and began to cry.


	2. New Weapons

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Chapter 2: New weapons and Meeting the Enemy

* * *

~Arkham Asylum Patient Room 4563 Mr. J A.K.A The Joker~

I struggled with the bonds of my straight jacket once again and hissed as I pulled my shoulder out of place again. The fabric went slack just enough for me to shimmy out of it and drop it to the floor like a discarded tissue. Now the fun part, with a giant crack I popped it back into place and licked my scars for a moment. Walking over to the glass I peered down each side of the hallways watching the camera's zoom in on me as soon as I appeared in frame. This Bolton freak was seriously starting to piss me off. Not only could I not find a way out but he disabled my fail safe, Edward, to the point of him being practically a vegetable. Kinda like a potato or something. I haven't seen the straw boy for awhile so I'm assuming he's dead. On top of that my wife's probably having a hysterical fit without me there to cook for her. Seriously all she's eaten since I got her knocked up is my awesome cooking.

I sighed and clicked my tongue as I paced from one side of my cell to the other. This new Bolton freak was smart and I didn't like that. He got Edward to give out a riddle about my wife. I'm still pissed that she went and got all suited up without me. But the dressmaker doesn't care for rules he probably just summoned her to piss me off. I've gotta remind myself to stab the old guy later. But yea back to my little predicament, I wanted out. I've been trapped in this tiny box for so long that I'm going rabid on top of the fact that I'm fucking starving! I haven't had a good meal in a week and half the shit they've been shoving down my throat was drugged to the point of making me gag.

"Well hello there Mr. J." Fuck it's that giant ape; he's snuck up on me again. He's as silent as one of those big cats, a puma or something like that. I licked my scars once again and stared him dead in the eye. I smiled big making him frown; oh I do love pissing this one off.

"Well hello there, Lyle." I dragged out his name and dusted myself off while he stood there like some weird voyeur. I wondered what he would threaten me with this time; stabbings, choking's, sodomizing me with a waffle iron. Well that last one I threw in there because it sounded like fun and I'm seriously craving some waffles. When I get out of here my little wifey is going to cook me waffles for a week straight.

"Now Mr. J you've taken off your jacket again. You know it's for your own good that it stays on, after your last 'episode'." The jerk tazed me out and injected me with some form of seizure shit that put me in the med ward for a week. Like I wanted to flop around on the floor like some fish and foam everywhere. I rolled my eyes and licked my scars yet again. "Now you wouldn't want to cause your 'friends' any more trouble do you? The more you act up the less they get to eat." He grinned at me and I was taken off guard for a moment, the hell was he talking about. Before I could open my mouth to speak he was talking again. God he nagged me worse then some of the women I've killed. "Crane hasn't eaten in over a week and Edward's just as bad, do you want them to starve? True you are a heartless bastard but watching them slowly wither away and die just because you won't wear a jacket for a few days?" He had the audacity to click his tongue at me. I wanted to strangle this bastard and I lunged at the glass. Fucking electricity shot me back and left me twitching on the floor. He just laughed and stood there staring.

"I'm going to stab you Bolton." I ground out between my clenched teeth. So straw boy was alive, well mostly alive, and the braniac was starving. Well wasn't this a happy freaking surprise. I grit my teeth and sat up as I watched the food trolley pass behind Bolton. "Feed the boys Bolton, I'll play nice…for now." I sat in the corner of my cell as he laughed and walked off. He probably wasn't going to feed them, my eye twitched and I licked some blood from my lips and thought of Mrs. J.

~Back with V~

I sighed and pulled myself out of Jonathan's shower and dried myself off. My tech guys were finished with a prototype device for me to go check out and I pulled my new skin on and strapped myself in. I made sure everything was snug before slipping my mask on and walking out into the kitchen. Gerald was passed out at the computer and Zach had gotten me subway sometime last night but was nowhere in sight. I checked each of my men's rooms and he hadn't touched anything in them. I sighed in relief and tried to eat in peace. Once my food was gone I went and poked Gerald until he woke up and worked the kinks out of his neck.

"Morning Mystery. What's up?" He yawned big and I sighed.

"Zach's gone so wanna go with me to see my new tech?" His eyes lit up like a schoolboy and he was out of his chair and grabbing the van keys in an instant.

"Don't have to ask me twice! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" He was bouncing on his feet and I took a step back wondering where all this energy came from. I blinked in surprise and followed him out to the van and let him drive. Hopefully it wasn't a bad idea to let him take the reigns but I just didn't feel like driving lately. Ever since Larry forced me into his trunk I've been leery of getting behind the wheel and driving. It didn't make sense but I didn't have Jonathan to explain it away. I relaxed in the back of the van and all too soon we were at the docks where my tech guys were stationed. For some reason they preferred the big empty warehouses out here and hey whatever floats their boats I guess.

"Welcome Boss!" One of the goons jumped up to greet me as I waltzed in with Gerald on my heels. The tech guys had some things lying on the table that looked interesting and I walked over to inspect them while Gerald started chatting up the over excited goon.

"Mystery good timing we've got something very special for you!" Techie giggled out. This guy was older then me by almost a decade yet he creeped me out on a whole other level. He was always giggling and whispering to himself as he worked, and had that whole mad scientist vibe going on. Dude used to work for Wayne Tech in the Research and Development division but lost his job over 'creative differences'.

"Whatcha got Techie?" I looked down at the devices on the table they looked almost like wrist guards but different like small cigarette cases. I brushed some of my green bangs away from my face as he picked up one of the devices and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh I've had a breakthrough!" He strapped it to my wrist with the open end of the case facing my palm and it was heavier then it looked. "It's a device to store and access my newest invention…the razor tazer cards!" His eyes went wild as he pulled out what looked like a mix of a business card and a computer micro chip. They had white boxes about an inch long at the edge and shone a polished copper in the light. I carefully took one and nearly sliced my fingers open.

"These are very…sharp." I tested the weight in my hands and the card itself was about as heavy as a playing card. I blinked when the card got close to the case on my wrist. Two tiny robotic hands shot out and grabbed the card, pulling it neatly inside before clicking the case closed. "And that was just creepy."

"Oh it's marvelous isn't it!? They're as sharp as razors and once they hit organic flesh they release a low voltage of electricity to paralyze your victim. I've even made ones that explode in a shower of electric blue sparks for you!" He was ranting and bouncing around as he pulled out another razor card but this one was green with copper wiring on it. The box on it was glowing blue faintly and when I grabbed it, it pulsed faintly in my fingers. "Oh you need the other one to store those." He strapped the other case on my left wrist and the tiny robotic hands once again shot out and pulled the card inside before clicking closed.

"How many cards can each case hold?" I flicked my right wrist and a card shot out into my fingers slicing one of them open. I hissed and lowered the card until the robotic hands shot out to pull it back in. I stuck my finger in my mouth and tried to stop the bleeding. Techie hadn't noticed and was off in his own little world until I tapped him on the shoulder. He blinked before smiling again.

"Oh each case can hold up to thirty cards. And I've got you backup cases to attach to your utility belt!" I blinked and looked down wondering where the hell I'd gotten a utility belt. My waist was unbelted and I looked back up at him.

"Techie I don't have a utility belt." He stopped and stared at my waist for a moment before smacking himself in the face and rushing off muttering.

"One second Mystery. Let me go grab it, I could have sworn I'd given it to you already." He rushed into a back room before returning with a simple black belt that had several compartments in it. He set it on the table and began explaining what was in each compartment. "Okay this one has your basic laser cutting tools." He pulled out a small compact laser and glass cutter before putting them back. "This one has some high tension rope in case you need to climb anywhere; I even added a collapsible hook on the end for easy tossing." I nodded as he listed off all my new toys, I was impressed. I kind of felt like the evil version of Batman once I'd clipped it on and adjusted it. It fit my suit as it melted in with the black of my armor nicely.

"So how do I tell each card case apart?" I took a closer look at each case strapped to my wrist.

"Oh they're color coated; copper is electric tazer cards and gold is the one with the bombs." He muttered as he was scribbling onto a wrinkled piece of paper. "I can make you more cards if you need them but it will take a week to make a hundred of each. Right now I have about eighty six of each made for you and they're all in this box here." He motioned to a box one of his assistants brought out. It was the size of a shoe box and I took it carefully from her.

"Thanks Techie let me know if you come up with any other fun toys for me." I grinned as an evil look crossed his face.

"Oh my toys are the best that's why I work for you. Mystery you're the only one who understands me." He stared off into space and I said my goodbyes and left with Gerald.

"I don't know how you recruited Techie, but I'm glad he's working on our team." Gerald gave a quick shudder and I giggled.

"Techie came to me looking for work and I was the only Rogue willing to give him a lab and some cash to throw around. That and he tends to blow up his assistants at a frighteningly quick pace…" I trailed off as I stepped into the van and sat down. Blinking away my worry I carefully balanced the box on my lap as we drove home.

I stepped in the doorway and was greeted by Zach who was sitting on the couch nervously holding a few bags of supplies. I walked over and peered at him from the side of the sofa.

"Whatcha got for me Zach?" His nose was bandaged and one of his eyes was swollen shut, I must really have a punch and I felt kinda bad.

"I found out where Bolton spends his days off. He's taking a personal day and I know that you wanted to scope him out." He set the bags down on the table. "I've got you some temporary hair dye and wigs, green hair is kinda noticeable and trackable. Let me know when you wanna go see him, and I hope to god that he doesn't recognize you." He sighed and leaned back against the couch. "And I'm sorry that I took the liberties of grabbing ya last night. You just remind me of my old girlfriend and I wanna make sure that nothing happens to ya, you know?"

"Just don't Zach, just don't." I trailed off and grabbed the bags as I headed once again to Jonathan's room. I locked the door behind me before grabbing the hair dye and heading to the showers.

Stepping out of the nice hot shower I sighed and ran my hands through my once again red hair. There were still streaks of green in it that the dye wouldn't cover but all in all I felt like a new woman. I dried my hair and walked over to the mirror to inspect my new dye job and froze. The bruise on my chest was almost completely gone. I poked at it and felt my heart shudder at the touch. It felt like I had something wrapped around my heart and I wondered if it was Crow rolling around in his sleep. With a sad smile I dressed in normal clothes and brushed my hair. I felt strange in Jeans and a dress shirt but I had to be V again and not Mystery.

I slipped on some regular shoes and put my hair up as I exited Jonathan's room. Gerald and Zach were giving each other death glares over the table and I hung back out of curiosity.

"She's our boss and the wife of all three rogues who wouldn't think twice to kill you." Gerald sighed and rubbed his temples. "Zach dude this is madness you need to find another rogue to work with. I'm going to call in Steven and have him take your place because this is getting way out of hand."

"Gerald she needs protection. She's a woman and for god sakes she's pregnant and taking on Lyle the fucking Bolton. You've seen the guy, you've seen what he can do and get away with. If you wanna call Steven in that's fine but I'm not leaving until she's got at least one of her husbands back." He nearly slammed his fist on the table but I quickly walked into the kitchen and they both froze like guilty children.

"Call in Steven see if he can meet up wherever Bolton's at." I looked over at Zach. "And I want to see Bolton now." Gerald was up and rushing to his computers and Zach handed me a small purse with some new ID's, cash and a small pistol inside.

"Let's go, and don't say I didn't warn you about how much of a beast he is." Zach didn't touch me and rushed out to the van. I slowed to a stop by Gerald who had just shot off several e-mails and was rubbing his forehead.

"Careful Mystery, Bolton isn't married and has a history of being rough with women. I don't know what he'll do but I can bet it isn't pleasant."

"Thanks for the heads up Gerald, can you do me a favor and try to make sure that my men have been fed today. If Bolton's not there maybe you can hack up some extra rations for them or some extra medical care that no one will look twice on." I had a hopeful gleam in my eyes and he gave a sad smirk and nodded.

"I'll do my best, but don't get your hopes too high. It's a mess in there and I'm gonna need a vacation soon to get all this code out of my head." I chuckled and he grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks Gerald." I walked out to the van and sat in the back as Zach strapped himself in and drove us to god knows where. I drifted off for a bit and when I woke back up we were in a nice neighborhood near a park that I'd driven by several times as a housekeeper. It had a walking track and a basketball court off to one side and the rest of the park was a wooded trail that people would jog around for exercise. This park was actually quite safe and people could walk it alone without fear of being robbed or worse.

"He jogs the paths here on his days off. I'll be in the court watching you so try to walk slow and look innocent." He parked the van and I got out with a stretch. Zach pulled a basketball from the front seat and headed off to shoot some hoops while I walked slowly to the wooded trails.

I walked into the wooded portion for awhile until the smell of the pine trees filled my senses. The weather was sunny for once and there was a nice breeze in the trees. I closed my eyes for a moment and took in the peaceful scenery around me. I felt calm and walked slowly as if I were just wasting time enjoying a day off by myself. After walking awhile I heard the sound of someone stomping around and I moved to the side of the path just as the devil himself appeared headed in the opposite direction. Bolton was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a tight white t-shirt that was dripping with sweat. A small black towel was hanging around his shoulders and he seemed oblivious to the world around him.

He was tall and dwarfed my 5'3 inch frame by over a foot. He was extremely muscular and I knew that I would never be able to take him in unarmed combat unless he were already half dead on the floor and unable to move. I tried not to stare as he thundered by me and I kept walking not wanting to look back to make it obvious that I was here to observe him. I took a calming breath and continued on my pace if he was running the trails then I'd see him again and even if he was finishing up I'd been able to see enough of him to judge that he would be a problem. A big problem for me to take care of on my own, I would need someone to team up with to take him down. The only problem was that all the rogues were in Arkham. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed.

~The twisted mind of Lyle Bolton~

That clown is really starting to piss me off. He just won't die or break on me and that's not something I enjoy knowing. I've broken that braniac Edward, broken that stick man Crane but the clown? I know they're hiding the identity of that tasty new female rogue and I want to get her to myself before she gets thrown in Arkham. I had a few personal days stocked up and I might as well take them to give those degenerates a day to themselves to think, maybe decide to tell me what I need to know.

Running always helps. Just the fact that my body can do what I want it to and I can push myself is worth it. The park is nearly empty today so I'm going all out and pushing myself until I bleed. The trails echo my footsteps and the occasional runner jumps out of my way in fear, as they should. I was just about to finish my laps when what do I see but this tasty little thing just out for a stroll. Oh she's got curves and a face to die for. She's off in her own little world and I like that. I slowly start running in place after she passes me and I turn to get a look at that perfect ass.

Oh how I wanted to break her down in my bed. I bet she can take a few rounds before breaking. I'd love to get her alone in my apartment. I'd get her out of her clothes before she can get any words passed her pouty little lips. I watched as she looked up at the sky, the sunlight shining down on her pretty face. I can just imagine bending her naked form over the back of my couch and taking her repeatedly while she screams my name over and over again. I grinned and turned back towards this pretty face that will be mine. Now just to get some dialog going so I can lull her into a false sense of security then bend her to my will.

"Hey excuse me miss?" I jogged back up to her seeing the shock on her face. Oh this little one's afraid; I love it when they shake in fear. "Do you happen to have the time?" I wipe some sweat off my brow and look down at her seeing how much of a fragile flower she really is. Oh I'd take her right here if she were mine.

~And back to V because Bolton's one Creepy Messed up Man~

I looked up in shock, Bolton was talking to me. Oh crap! I blinked for a moment then pulled out my cell to check the time. His eyes were freaking me out they were so empty, like there was no soul behind them. I checked the time and looked back up at him.

"Oh it's about eleven forty-five right now." I slipped my phone back into my pocket and clutched my purse tighter to my side. I needed to not act suspicious but before I could speak again he beat me to it.

"Thanks. Say you wouldn't by any chance be walking all by your lonesome out here?" He tilted his head to the side and I gulped silently.

"Well I came with some friends but they wanted to play basketball and I'm not really into sports." I gave a weak smile and he flashed me a grin that would make a shark flinch.

"Well now I can't just let you walk all by yourself. Let me at least make a lap with you." He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. My hand disappeared in his and I could feel the heat and sweat of his skin. He had a firm handshake and wasn't afraid to squeeze my hand until it hurt. "Lyle Bolton." He stared down at me in an almost possessive manner.

"Oh I'm Victoria." I gave another fake smile happy to play the part of shrinking violet if it would help get me away from him any faster. What was I thinking coming out here alone? This man could probably break my spine if he hugged me right now.

"So Victoria, would I be too forward to escort you a lap around this fine track? Or do you need to get back to your friends?" There was something dangerous in his voice so I blushed and that grin was back.

"They won't miss me for one lap. I'd love to walk with you Mr. Bolton." He wrapped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me up against his sweaty side. We began walking slowly and I wondered just what the hell I had unleashed.


	3. Basket Case

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters, Angel is the sole property of .Mistress.92 who graciously let me toss her in this story and helped co-write some parts. You rock!

Chapter 3: Basket Case

* * *

Walking with Bolton was an adventure all in itself. The man smelled like a dying walrus and continued to smash me into his sweaty side as if he were marking me by smell. I gagged and was turning green by the time we arrived back at the basketball courts. I pried myself from his grasp and gave him a weak smile as Zach and another man left the courts and headed towards me.

"Thanks for walking with me Mr. Bolton." I tried to slink away but he just stroked my hair like I were some kind of pet and gave me that sharkish smile.

"Oh please call me Lyle. I'm always happy to lend a shoulder to such a dainty thing such as you. By the way are you doing anything on Friday?" He licked his canines and stood up straighter as if he could scare my incoming goons away. Before I could speak Zach and a man who I assumed was Steven arrived and wrapped their arms around me.

"There you are V, what took ya so long. You know it only takes me like twenty minutes to whip Herald's ass." I caught the hint and decided to play fake names all around game. Lyle frowned and eyed the two men as if he were silently killing them off in his head.

"Sorry I got distracted walking with Mr. Bolton here." I gave a sheepish smile that made Lyle's eyes light up. Herald wrapped an arm around me and started pulling me towards the van.

"Common chica lets get out of here I smell like a dying elephant and we all need to get ready for work later." I let him lead me off as Zach trailed behind. Lyle stood there like a gargoyle watching us until I was in the back of the van and we had left. I sighed in relief hoping that I wouldn't have to see that monster again too soon.

"That guy scares me." I sat nervously in my seat hoping that a shower would be enough to scrape his disgusting sweat off my skin. Steven sat off to my side as Zach drove and I was so thankful that he was able to drag me off because I almost couldn't do it myself. Everything in Bolton screamed intimidation and dominance and he had been exerting both on me the entire walk. I held my stomach softly trying to calm my racing thoughts.

"He's going to come after her now." Steven staid matter of factly. He was in his mid thirties with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked like he had been around the block once or twice and had a few scars on his arms to prove it. He was tan and lean as if he were a gymnast on his time off and I pulled my eyes away to look back at the road.

"Really Steven now what would make you say that?" Zach had the attitude again. This guy was seriously getting in over his head with me. He was already walking a thin line but I was ready to cut it.

"He asked her out and we quickly took her away. Did you see his eyes? He's already got her planned as a conquest notch in his belt." Steven hissed making Zach flinch. I kinda liked Steven already.

"What if it's worse then that? V didn't wear her ring out so what if he's thinking her more along the lines of a new Mrs. Bolton?" My stomach churned at the thought and I felt a sudden rush of nausea. I didn't care that we were driving I whipped open the door closest to me, making Steven grab me around my waist tightly, and I threw up all over downtown and any poor souls driving by. Once I'd finished I quickly shut the door and sat down rubbing my mouth and shaking. I felt like shit and I needed my husbands more then ever. That churning feeling in my stomach persisted until we got home and I staggered in quickly making a beeline for Jonathan's showers. I ignored Gerald who jumped from his chair in alarm and locked the door behind me. I stripped in record time and scrubbed my skin until I resembled a cooked lobster.

I quickly turned the water to a cooler temperature and stood shaking under the spray until the churning in my stomach subsided. The shower washed away my tears and I held onto the wall for dear life as the world grew fuzzy around me. This changed everything, if Bolton wanted me to be his new squeeze I wouldn't be going to Arkham if I got caught. I'd probably end up chained to a pipe in his house and playing wife to that…that thing. My heart burned like it was melting and I sunk to my knees holding it and my stomach. I have to be brave, I have to fight on, and I really need to get some food in me. I groaned and hung my head just concentrating on the feel of the water on my skin until the pain in my body was gone.

The churning relented and I sighed knowing my babies were done with their tantruming but the fire in my heart cooled just enough to let me keep going. It felt like the fires of hell burning inside me and I took a calming breath.

"Crow calm it down in there, remember the babies? They don't like fire so stop it." My voice echoed hollow in the shower and the fire in my heart instantly died down to a cooling almost icy chill. I looked down and saw the bruise was completely gone and hoped that my connection to Crow and my immunity to the fear toxin was still within me. I sighed wondering how long it would take Crow to heal and I rubbed my heart softly. "I miss you." I started crying again and something brushed against my soul like the fluttering of butterfly wings. He was still weak but could at least show he was alive, it was more then I'd gotten before so I pulled myself together.

I dried and dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt and padded out to the kitchen to see what I had to eat. Hopefully I could keep some food down and the icy coldness from the fridge felt so nice on my skin. I grabbed some juice and a bowl of 'fake Joker potato soup' and warmed it up to eat. With a sigh I tried to gag down the mixture that Gerald obviously made but it just wasn't the same. Joker added something to it that was irresistible and delicious. This was just bland and boring. I ate what I could then put the rest back before sighing heavily and padding over to the computers.

"How are my men Gerald?" Steven and Zach were gone off to do goonish things I guessed. Gerald looked up at me and had a sad smile on his face.

"I got Riddler some medical attention today but he's messed up bad." I tried to hold back my tears and took a deep breath.

"How bad?"

"I managed to change around his medications to try and counteract what Bolton had done. But there might be some lingering damage. He was on a cocktail that was making him bleed out, forget things and destroy his mind. He was only a few days away from being a permanent vegetable. I did what I could but only time will tell if it works." He sighed before continuing. "He's got multiple broken bones, which I put in for the docs to fix, and he's emaciated. Bolton's obviously not feeding anyone so I modified the food deliveries to add an extra ration delivery for when he's not on the block. They'll be getting some actual food maybe once a day. Best I could do."

"What about Jonathan Crane or Joker?" I was staring at the floor picturing ways to kill Bolton slowly.

"Joker's pretty much okay, just a little starved and beaten. Probably nothing he hasn't handled before. Crane's a mess, multiple broken bones and punctured organs. He's in the ICU and I made damn sure that he got transferred out of Arkham for his medical care. He's in Gotham General West but Batman's got him under constant surveillance. He'd be the easiest to sneak out but also the first one to get us caught. Joker's out of the question because if he's out of camera range for more then two minutes half of Arkham's security team is put on high alert."

"What about Edward? If Batman's busy with Crane and security's focused on Joker…" I trailed off hopeful that I could at least save one of my men soon.

"Bolton's next day off isn't scheduled yet. We can't get enough men together or plan enough for a spur of the moment grab and dash."

"What if I distracted Bolton?"

"Not a good idea. But if you distracted him we might be able to get something together. How soon are you thinking?"

"Well he asked me out for Friday but I didn't get to answer him."

"I really don't like this but if you want to do this then I'll get his schedule. Maybe you can 'bump' into him at the mall or something and set up a date. Just for the love of god don't go anywhere alone with him." Gerald was pale and clicking away on his computers again.

"Oh I don't want to do this but I need my men." I rubbed my arms as a sudden chill ran up and down my spine. Someone just walked across my grave and I didn't like that. I wasn't taking any chances and I went to grab my cell phone. I harshly punched in a few numbers and was instantly connected to my giggling Techie.

"Oh Mystery perfect timing what can I do for you?" He sounded very giddy over the phone and I wondered who blew up this time.

"I need a special request done as fast as you can do it." I walked into Joker's room and shut the door.

"Oh I do love special requests what can I do for you?"

"I need something to hook onto my undergarments to deter rapists. Something that packs a punch, a big punch."

"How big of a punch are we talking about?" He was singing now. I had his attention.

"Big enough to take down an elephant on steroids."

"Oh goodie I'll begin work right away and call you once it's finished. Terry! Terry where are you? We've got to get the measuring instruments out again!" The call clicked off and I shoved the phone in my pocket. If I was going on a date with Bolton I sure as hell was going to make sure that he wasn't getting a piece of me. I closed my eyes feeling helpless knowing the extent of torture that Bolton was happily dishing out at Arkham. At least we were able to stop the damage before it killed them but what he had done to Edward, how much of his mind was gone forever?

~Meanwhile in the Labs of Techie the Mad Genius~

"Ahh where is Terry? Terry where are you we have a new project to toy with!" Techie was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. His arms were flailing around as he ran from one side of the warehouse to the other looking for his assistant.

"Uh Techie?" Donald, a newer security goon, motioned to a still smoldering pile of gore on the floor making Techie blink rapidly in surprise. He stalked over and poked the gore with his shoe with a sigh.

"Now why did you have to go and explode on me Terry? Now I need a new assistant." Techie looked up at Donald who waved his arms and backed away slowly.

"Sorry Techie I know nothing about science. Don't pick me!" He was sweating as Techie burst into a giggling fit to the point he was shaking and holding his sides, his blue eyes watering from the intensity of his laughing. His black hair was frizzed around his head as he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Oh Donald you are hilarious, now go get me some scientists to interview. I must have a new assistant at once. Do you hear me at once! My Mystery needs me to make a new toy for her and I mustn't let her down!" He pointed to the air in emphasis before quickly spinning and rushing off leaving the gore on the floor. Donald shivered in fear before grabbing his keys and grabbing one of the maintenance men, Bruno, to clean up the newest mess.

"Oh god if I don't find someone good Techie will kill me." Donald was driving the van around town wildly grabbing people left and right not knowing how to spot a scientist. He grabbed a few people from an internet café, a few people coming out of the Gotham museum of science, a few people leaving the Wayne Tech building and finally a few people coming out of the mall. He had a total of eight people tied up with bags over their heads in the back of his van and he drove back to the warehouse. He tied them to chairs in the 'interviewing rooms' and went to let Techie know that they were ready.

"This is unacceptable!" Techie walked out of yet another room covered in blood and gore and screaming about failure. "None of the scientists you got me will do, none of them!" He was bouncing from one foot to the other running his bloody hands through his hair and groaning as if he had a headache.

"Wait there's one left you haven't interviewed. She's in the last room, I haven't taken her bag off yet so maybe she'll be the one?" Donald was shaking to his bones hoping to god that he had at least abducted one worthwhile candidate. So far his continued employment with Techie was on thin ice and if she didn't work out he was sure to end up a splatter of gore on the ground. Or worse.

"Gah why didn't you say anything Donald? Why would you hold out on me?!" Techie brushed past him into the last interview room and slammed the door closed. He blinked seeing that it was a woman tied to the chair and quickly marched over and pulled the bag from her head. "Well hello, hello there. My name is Techie and I'm here to interview you for the position of my personal assistant." He gave a mad smile and grabbed a chair from across the room, dragged it until he could sit comfortably in front of her. He flipped it around so the back was facing front and sat down leaning his blood encrusted hands on the back of the chair as he stared at her waiting for her to speak. "So what's your name?"

The dark haired woman smiled demurely at the scientist and said lightly, "You can call me Angel."

Techie smiled and tapped his blood stained fingers on the chair as he looked the woman over. He hummed to himself before seeming to shake his head out of a daydream and blink rapidly. He stared intently at the woman before him before speaking again.

"Well Angel, how did you hear about this glorious position within the company?" He tilted his head to the side slightly resembling a confused panda before speaking again. "Oh and how much do you know about science?"

Angel laughed out loud and said, "Dude, I was abducted outside the mall. And for what I know about science, I know that if you yell it before you do something socially unacceptable then you can get away with almost anything."

Techie froze for a moment before exploding in a fit of giggles to the point of falling off his chair. After a moment he got up and dusted himself off and wiped some tears from his eyes leaving bloody streaks from his fingers. He took a shuddering breath before addressing the woman again.

"Oh you are a hoot miss Angel, now how well can you follow complex instructions? Oh and read labels? The last few assistants seemed to be quite blind and deaf a shame really but you can never find good help these days." He sighed. "Oh and you'll have to give up your old life, no phone calls and you'll have to move in here. Can't have you running around in the real world when all our work is here!" He waved wildly around the room making his glasses bounce around on top of his head threatening to fall off at any moment.

Angel huffed and crossed her legs while replying tersely, "I'm not a jack ass, I can read and follow instructions just fine, thank you. And I really don't care about anything as long as I can get a stead supply of sweets and yaoi. I got those two things and I'm fine."

Techie blinked in surprise and stared at the woman for several moments. "Well I'm willing to give you a chance but I need to make sure that you can follow directions. Now stand up and follow me." He stood up and dragged his chair to the side of the room before walking to the door. "Oh and try to keep up my dear!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with cute guy."

Techie blinked and quickly spun around to face the woman. His eyes widened in shock and he walked over and placed his hands on either side of her head staring deeply into her eyes. "Are you a little mentally deranged my dear?"

Angel just stared at him before giggling. Her girlish giggles quickly descended into mad laughter. When she calmed down she coughed and said sweetly, "I don't think so."

Techie broke into a mad grin and quickly untied the woman before pulling her to her feet and pushing her out the door. "Let's just see how well you can follow directions. Let's get you suited up and we'll begin." He pushed her into a room filled with a random assortment of clothing and tapped his fingers watching her. He looked around at the piles of clothing assuming that in the mess of things there had to be an outfit for her; if not he'd just send Donald out again and start anew.

She looked around at the odd assortment of clothing before she slipped her sparkly purple shirt off, not caring that Techie was still standing right behind her in the doorway. Techie was off in his own little world with formulas and equations dancing around his brain. He was thinking of how to best arm a pair of panties with something that could knock an elephant on its ass. He was vaguely aware that the woman was dressing but he was more concerned at the moment with keeping his deadline and getting more coffee. His eyebrow raised for a moment as a flash of her stripping passed his gaze but in a moment he was gone again staring blankly into space.

"Hey, I'm done now. What's next?" Her voice seemed to snap Techie out of his daze.

He blinked and quickly looked her over before nodding. "Oh acceptable, acceptable this way." He was off like a shot nearly running to the other side of the warehouse where he kept his supplies. "Okay now we need to come up with some kind of personal protection device that attaches to women's undergarments that will be strong enough to deter an elephant. Oh and nothing that can harm a baby, my boss is in a delicate condition and if she loses her babies I will be crushed!" He began tearing up and clutched his hands to his chest as if he were having a heart attack.

Angel snapped her fingers a few times to get his attention and said, "Hey now, don't worry! We'll figure this shit out no problem. Have you thought that maybe the rapey-stopper-thingy needs to be inside the woman. Like a set of shark like teeth that bites off or tears apart whatever tries to enter said female without her permission? That'd be cool as hell to see!"

Angel started laughing loudly and snatched up a pen and a piece of paper and drew what she was thinking of. It was slender and cone shaped and had rows of what looked like fangs lining the inside of it. It looked very dangerous...for a rapist.

"Ya see? The outside is smooth and harmless to the woman sporting it. It wouldn't feel any different than say, a tampon. But the second someone gets all 'rapey'...SNAP! No penis for him! Angel laughed so hard tears sprang in her eyes.

Techie looked appalled and paled several shades while uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot. He grabbed a pen and pushed the paper to the floor making sure to kick it under the table to hide the drawing from his poor eyes. "Well yes that would work but we want something that keeps it from getting that far. Something that would keep said offender from removing her undergarments." He still shifted uncomfortably and wondered just what exactly was lying in the head of this woman before him.

Angel huffed and pouted while she bent over to get the drawing from under the table. She stuffed it in her pocket to obviously work on later. She sighed and said, "Well you're no fun. Well how about an electrified set of panties? The outside shocks the rapist into a near coma. The panties can only be activated by forced entree or by a button. And the button can be hidden on a ring or bracelet or whatever."

Techie shifted nervously while tapping his chin and thinking for a moment. "Oh electrified panties sound much, much safer! But still violent!" He began giggling and clapping his hands while jumping. "We take a pair of sexy panties and run thin wires along the outside but ground the inside so the impending shock won't touch the woman." He began ranting and his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. "Oh we must begin work on them at once, now how sexy would she want said panties..." He trailed off again looking thoughtful and innocent.

"Well considering she's trying NOT to be raped, I'd say a pair of boy-shorts. They show enough skin to be sexy but have enough material to hide the wires in."

Techie grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh I do hope you don't get blown up I like the way you think." He began drawing up some plans and muttering to himself lost in his own little world once more.

Angel quirked an eyebrow and said dispassionately, "Yeah I hope I don't blow up too."

Techie looked up confused for a moment and quickly started rooting around the papers on his desk. "Oh my now where have I put my glasses." He even went so far to get on his hands and knees and look under the table. He got up looking panicked and lost and began biting his lip nervously. "Oh dear where did I put them?" His eyes began shooting around in a desperate attempt to locate said glasses.

Angel stared at his 'missing' glasses, which were perched atop his messy black mop of hair. She sighed before walking up to him and turning him around to face her. She pulled  
his head down to eye level with hers before she pulled his glasses down and sat them on his nose. He blinked a few times and looked at his glasses and then Angel.

His eyes widened in surprise at the fact that his glasses had been with him the whole time. He grinned big and put his hands on either side of her face while giggling. "Oh you found them! How fortunate for me!" Without thinking he quickly kissed her then pulled away to continue working on his plans as if nothing had happened. "Oh I do think that you'll go far as my assistant, maybe you'll even get to be my lesion on missions with Mystery!" He broke down in giggles again and began furiously drawing on his wrinkled papers and muttering equations to himself.

Angel just stood there with her arms crossed, watching Techie mumble to himself and work on his project plans. She had to admit to herself that she liked hanging around with this guy. He was a ball of fun and just as deranged as she was. Though she hid her madness far better than he did. Angel licked her lips and tasted the sweet flavor he left behind. He tasted like coffee and powdered donuts. She loved those two things paired together. Almost as much as yaoi. She wanted to taste him again. And when Angel wants something...she eventually gets it. A smirk crossed her pale features and a hungry look shadowed her eyes.

Techie shivered. He felt something dark shift in the air around him but had no clue what it was so he brushed it off and went back to work. He had to finish these plans for Mystery after all.


	4. MANicures and Sexy Panties

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Chapter 4: MANicures and sexy panties

* * *

Techie works fast, less then a day after I call him up for my new toy and he's got it tested and perfected for me to pick up. He's even got a new personal assistant who seems halfway competent so I'm impressed that she's lasted this long. Techie must like her and that thought in of itself makes me giggle. The guy needs a good woman to keep him from going totally off the deep end. I slipped into my suit and got it all comfortable before heading into the living room to see Steven calmly sitting at the table reading the paper. Zach's on the floor unconscious and bleeding from his re-broken nose, he probably deserved it so I'm not asking questions.

"Morning Steven." I grabbed some breakfast and he just gave me a silent nod then went back to his paper. I quickly devoured my food and walked over to Gerald who was sleeping at his computer and drooling into his keyboard, probably not a good thing for it. I tapped him on the head and he snapped awake and rubbed his mouth before looking around confused.

"Oh hey Mystery, I was just hacking Arkham for ya and got an escape plan set up for Edward once we can get Bolton distracted." He seemed pleased with himself and I gave him a rare smile.

"Gerald you're awesome. Make sure to have some men on standby to be ready the second Bolton's distracted."

"Can do Mystery." He rubbed his eyes and started clicking away on his keyboard before stopping and rubbing his fingers together. A frown crossed his features as he sighed. "Great my keyboards wet…again."

"Happens to the best of them Gerald don't worry about it." I chuckled to myself and watched him drain his keys out. "Oh by the way Techie has some new gear for me wanna tag along and chat up the other technical goons?" He stared at me like a small child who was just offered the choice of a magical puppy or staying home eating vegetables.

"When?"

"We'll leave after you find out when Bolton's next day off is and where he's going to spend it." Gerald was typing so fast that I swear he was burning the keys off the board. It took him less then two minutes to get into Arkham and get the info.

"Looks like he took Friday off and has a…manicure scheduled at Madam Wong's in the mall."

"A manicure?" I lifted an eyebrow as Gerald shrugged.

"Hey men can get them too. Seems the guy likes to treat himself even though he is creepy and sadistic as hell." He trailed off and I shook my head.

"Okay gear up we're gonna head to Techie's once you're ready and don't smell like cheese." His eyes went wide and he sniffed himself with a grimace.

"Uh can I use boss's shower again?" He flinched waiting for the hit to come but I just sighed sadly.

"You can use Edward's shower since everyone else already has." I walked over to the couch and plopped down while flicking through the channels. I was still getting used to this new remote as I'd broken the last TV last night. I just couldn't stand the sight of Batman and every time he came on TV I wanted to throw things at him. Usually the poor television suffered because of it. I heard Gerald click his system into standby mode and he pattered off to yet again defile Edward's shower. I wanted my men home and if losing a shower to speed the process along helped then I'd suffer in silence.

I could feel my eye twitch as almost every channel was something or another about Batman. Batman this, Batman that, oh Batman is our greatest savior in Gotham. My hands itched to wrap around his throat and squeeze until he passed out. Then I'd kick him around and strap one of my bomb cards to his…

"Mystery I'm all squeaky clean let's go!" Gerald was dressed up and almost sparkled with how clean he scrubbed himself. I raised an eyebrow and clicked the TV off before rising and stretching.

"Okay grab the keys and…"

"Got them common!" God that guy loved his new tech. He literally skipped to the door and ran to the van leaving me standing there wondering about his mental capacities. Once again I was lounging in the back of the van and on the way to my favorite Techie. I'd have to check out this new assistant to make sure she wasn't a bad influence on him as well.

The lab is a mess and I see Techie is nursing a black eye and sulking into his coffee. "I swear Angel I didn't know that the vials had been mislabeled. In no way do I _want_ you to blow up!" My mood dampened as I looked around for this 'Angel' and Gerald quickly made himself scarce to go poke at the unlocked tech lying around.

"Techie I'm home!" My voice rang out in the small space as I walked in making my presence known. He was sitting at his worktable and perked up at the sound of my voice. With a slightly manic smile he bounded over to me and I grabbed Techie into a tight hug with one hand and pointed at his eye with the other. "Okay my little Techie what happened to your eye. Who hurt my Techie?" A frown crossed my features as he blushed and stammered for an answer.

Techie laughed a bit and said sheepishly, "I almost made Angel...explode. And it...upset her greatly. But luckily we finished your request!" Techie grinned happily at the mention of his work.

"Techie now it's alright, we all make mistakes once and awhile. Or in your case we blow up a few assistants weekly. But where is she?" My eyes narrowed wanting to meet Miss Angel right away. I would have to give her a piece of my mind for bruising my mad scientist. I led him back to his table and he quickly dove back into his coffee cup and his eyes darted around the room nervously.

Techie tensed up and I and looked over at him just in time to see him peek up at something over my shoulder. I turned around and came face to chest with a very tall woman. I tore my eyes away from the ample chest and craned my neck up to look at the woman's face. Said woman was smiling a sultry smile, fully aware that I had been staring at her boobs but not in any way upset. This woman was tall and I had to pull my eyes from her chest often, no wonder Techie was so distracted. Her shirt was singed, thankfully she hadn't exploded, and I looked up with a blush trying to blink the vision from my eyes. "So you must be this Miss Angel." I was tiny compared to this woman and looking mean and tough was going to be a challenge, I really hoped that she didn't think I looked like a plushie and try to squeeze me. I couldn't read this woman and I wondered just how crazy she was to be chosen by Techie to work with him.

Angel grinned widely at her before she said out of the blue, "You're the cutest preggo lady I've ever seen! How far ya along hun?" Then Angel wrapped me in a big hug.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when she hugged me and her chest pressed against my face, I had no idea what in the world to do. I gave a half hearted squeeze hug and managed to pry myself enough to look up at her. "Um I'm about two months along now, with twins." I made a mental note not to ever bring my husbands around because she seemed like a hugger and Joker and Jonathan weren't really huggers, at least with other women…they'd better as hell not be. I hid the brief flash of jealousy in the furthest corner of my mind and tried to concentrate on what was going on around me.

Angel smiled and cooed over me like a mother hen and asked if I was hungry. "I just pulled some quiche outta the oven if ya want some. It's really good; it was my momma's recipe!" Angel looked so hopeful that I would actually feel bad if I said no.

"Uh sure but I've never had quiche before, and my babies are really picky so don't feel bad if they express their...tastes." The babies were seriously craving Joker food and I didn't want to hurt this woman's feelings as she could probably break me in half. I looked over at Techie who gave a sheepish grin and excused himself.

"Uh Mystery I'm going to go grab that new toy for you so I'll be right back." He disappeared with his coffee leaving me alone with Angel.

Angel led me into a small kitchenette that was littered with scorch marks. She sat me down and dished up a piece of what looked like a cheesy meat-pie. I had to admit it smelled very good. But the only way to tell if the twins liked it was by tasting it. I braced myself hoping that the twins wouldn't throw a fit. I took a few tentative bites and next thing I knew the entire piece was gone. A deep blush spread across my cheeks as I looked up at Angel with a sheepish grin. "I think they liked it."

Angel gave another sultry smile and said coyly, "Nobody can resist my pie." then she leaned back in her chair and called out into the next room, "Isn't that right Techie?" He didn't reply but I could hear the sound of someone dropping something and a two men chuckling.

A dark blush crosses my cheeks and my eyes dart around hearing something drop. When nothing exploded I relax a bit in my chair looking a tad uncomfortable. Moments later a red faced Techie walks in with a pile of panties and sets them in front of me making me blush yet again.

"Here you go Mystery go ahead and try them on so I can adjust them." He seemed oblivious to the fact that most of my outfit had to be removed to do so.

"Not here Techie." I cocked an eyebrow making his head tilt in an almost cute fashion to the left, like a curious kitten.

"Well why ever not?" He blinked as if being pulled out of a daydream.

Angel giggled a little, effectively drawing both our gazes to her. "Techie, darlin'" Her southern drawl becoming thicker the more she spoke. "I think the little Missus here might feel more comfortable trying these under things on at her own safe place." Techie just stared for a second before nodding his head in agreement.

I quickly pulled the pile of panties towards me and gave them a quick look before piling them on my lap to take home and try out. Looking back at Angel I had one last thing to ask her before I took off. "So do you mind writing down that recipe for your quiche for me?" I had finally found some cooking other then Joker's that the babies loved and I was gonna eat the hell out of it.

Angel smiled warmly at me and said in her honeyed voice, "I'll do ya one better hun, I'll give ya the recipe and a pie ta take back with ya. I'm so used to cooking for a big family that I often over do it when I'm cooking for just Techie, me, and the other guys." Angel quickly wrote down the list of ingredients and the instructions on a slip of paper. Once she was done she wrapped up a whole quiche and gave it and the recipe to me to take home.

"Oh sweet." I had never really had anyone other then my guys make me feel confused, warm and safe on one hand yet with that undercurrent of violence that I knew ran under the surface. "Thanks Angel." I gave a quick look to Techie then over at Angel before grabbing the pie and the panties and taking my leave.

Just before I could leave Angel jumped up and yelled for me to wait. I turned around and saw Angel and Techie running up to me. Angel was holding a ring in her hand. It was a pinkie ring and it had five little jewels on it. One black one, one purple, one green, one blue, and one aqua.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Each color represented me and one of my men. I looked up and saw Angel giving me a reassuring smile. She seemed too choked up to say anything so Techie told me that this ring was the on/off switch for the panties. You put it on and used your thumb to press the hidden button on the back of the ring.

Seeing the ring brought up emotions that I didn't want anyone to really see and I could feel tears pooling up under my mask threatening to spill out. I gave both Techie and Angel a hug before I left making Techie blush and stammer in that cute way he did when he was flustered. I really hoped that he didn't blow Angel up because I could see her hanging around for awhile and keeping his head on straight. With a sad smile I sheepishly headed for the door with Gerald in tow and curled up in the back of the van staring at the ring and feeling my heart break.

~The lab of the ever adorable Techie~

Angel and Techie watched Mystery and her goon leave the compound and once they left Techie ambled back over to his workstation to fiddle with one of his independent projects. Angel felt a little bad about the black eye she'd given him. Though she knew she was completely justified in her retaliation.

She sighed in defeat when she saw him tentatively rub near the bruised area. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry I gave ya a black eye Techie, even though you kinda deserved it." She laughed a bit before pulling his head close to hers and softly kissing the bruised flesh.

She released him with a smile before turning and trotting off to the kitchen while calling over her shoulder, "How about I make some extra sticky, sticky buns and we forget my dying almost happened eh?"

Techie's face blushed dark and he fell out of his chair in confusion at Angel's kiss. He almost forgot what he was working on and shook his head a little to clear out the fuzziness in his vision. "Oh that sounds lovely Miss Angel, I'll just be here working on…um." He got back up and looked down at his paper again. "Whatever this was supposed to be."

~Back with V~

The drive home consisted of me sniffling and feeling so lonely that I wanted to blow things up. I know that blowing stuff up won't bring my men home any faster but it would at least take my mind off things for awhile. I nearly jumped out of my seat when a strange sensation fluttered against my heart, kind of like a bird trapped in a cage. Looking down at my chest I felt it again but there was no way I had something alive in there. Blinking I poked at my chest and the fluttering stopped, I wondered briefly if it was Crow doing something he shouldn't be doing. I tried to reach for him with my mind but once again felt nothing as if he were off sleeping. This day was just getting stranger and stranger.

"You alright Mystery?" Gerald had pulled over and was looking at me with a mixture of fear and concern on his face.

"Yea I'm fine, just had a weird feeling that's all." He nodded and we were back driving home in a flash. We managed to arrive home without attracting any attention to ourselves. I grabbed the food and the panties and marched inside to try them on. Surprisingly they fit like a glove and I didn't feel any zaps when I turned them on and on the positive side I also didn't explode so I turned them back off.

Friday came all too quickly and I dressed as if I were going to a casual stroll in the mall. I put on a pair of sexy jeans and a dressy t-shirt that showed off just enough cleavage to be flirty but not attract any unwanted attention.

As much as I was dreading this it needed to be done, I had to work on rescuing my Edward before his mind was completely destroyed. But what if he didn't remember me? A shiver of sadness crept up my spine and that fluttering in my chest kicked up again. It was starting to freak me out because it wasn't the gentle brushing of soul against soul like Crow or my babies. This felt physical like I had some kind of alien growing in me. Blinking away the thought as I had been watching way, way too many horror movies recently I finished dressing and waited for Steven to pick me up.

"Gerald, in case Bolton grabs me up and wants to date right there and then have the men ready." I fingered the pinky ring that now adorned my finger out of pure nervousness.

"Got it Mystery. Arkham won't know who or what hit it and we should be able to have the boss back in under an hour. You can keep him occupied for an hour right? Without having to taser him to oblivion?" He lifted an eyebrow as I paled.

"Can't take my weapons with me Gerald, too risky. But I've got a back up plan and thanks to Techie and Angel it should work just the same." He nodded and Steven walked in the door with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey perfect timing if we hurry we can catch him before his manicure is done." Steven ushered me out and into a small black car with tinted windows. I lifted an eyebrow at him but he just grinned at me. "Oh I've got a date while you're working so I'm kinda trying to impress her."

"A date really?" I lifted an eyebrow and his grin became wider.

"Yep some smoking hot henchgirl who can actually keep her mouth shut for once." I smirked and we drove off to the mall where I was dropped off. I gave Steven a wave as he left and took a calming breath. I walked inside and started window shopping around Madam Wong's. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a large hand dropped onto my shoulder while I was browsing a book display. I quickly turned and saw none other then Lyle standing there looking pleased at my shocked reaction.

"Well, well fancy meeting you here." He grinned like a shark and his freshly manicured nails gleamed in the light.

"Oh hello Mr. Bolton. I was just out window shopping on my day off." His eyes took on a dark glint as he pulled me up against his body in a sort of hug and started walking me off towards a small restaurant in the corner of the mall.

"So if it's your day off care to join me for a drink? Maybe stay and get to know each other?" He wasn't giving me much choice so I nodded and pressed the button on my ring just in case.

"Just let me text my ride and tell them that I'll be busy for awhile." I flashed a shy smile at him that made his chest puff up and he pulled me against his side almost protectively.

"Oh I don't mind, not at all." I quickly sent Gerald a text and hoped that I could keep Bolton occupied long enough for my Edward to be back in my arms by dinner.


	5. Is He Really Gone?

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and Angel is the sole property of .Mistress.92, who likes to help me write from time to time, so no stealing! This chapter is gonna probably make some people cry just to forewarn everyone.

Chapter 5: Is He Really Gone?

* * *

I was trying not to fidget while Lyle stared down at me from across the booth. He was trying to be sweet I think but he just really creeped me out. First he kissed my hand and led me into the restaurant and now he was trying to make small talk. He really wasn't much good at it, but I needed to at least stall him for an hour or more so I was willing to bite the bullet and talk to him.

"So Lyle what do you do for a living?" I sipped my tea and he puffed up in an almost prideful way and put a cocky grin on his face.

"Well little lady I am currently head of security at Arkham Asylum. I handle the more violent ward, the Rogue's gallery and B ward where we house the violent but less known scum of the earth." He bit into a bread stick making it crunch between his teeth and I paled a little. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Your job just sounds so…dangerous." It made my paleness seem from worry instead of disgust at his attitude. He cocked an eyebrow at me and grabbed my hand to pat it softly as if it would comfort me.

"Oh don't worry, its perfectly safe thanks to the newer security system I had them install. So far we've had no escapes and it doesn't look like there will ever be an escape on my watch. I'm more then capable of protecting myself, along with anyone else under my protection." His thumb stroked over the back of my hand and it took everything I had not to pull away.

"You must be very brave to work there; I heard that most of those patients were nothing more then animals."

"Oh they are, but just like any animal they can be trained. With the right therapy they're as timid as door mice. But enough about my job, what does a pretty little thing like you do for a living?"

"Well mostly temporary work," _Temporary as in I rob it and get paid temporary._ I giggled in my head before speaking again. "You know hopping from place to place to see where I can help out." He nodded and let go of my hand as our food arrived. He'd ordered a huge steak for himself, rare and bloody, and a big glass of beer. I'd just gotten a small pasta dish and some tea and hopefully I wouldn't vomit all over. That fluttering in my chest was back but it wasn't painful so I tried to ignore it, something was defiantly up but I had no idea what.

"Temp work is an honest occupation, although with a pretty young thing such as yourself," He trailed off to shove a big cut of meat into his mouth and finished it off with a chug of beer. "You should find yourself a good man and settle down, let him provide for you. This city is too dangerous for someone to go place to place for too long." He took another swig of beer and I gave a weak smile as I dug into my pasta.

"I enjoy the work Mr. Bolton, and I don't walk around unescorted. I do have my friends make sure I make it to and from work safely." He shook his head and pointed one of his fingers at me while still holding his glass in his hand.

"That's a good plan but what happens if they can't be there to drop you off, or pick you up? A pretty little thing like you shouldn't have to fend for herself." He set his beer down and dug back into his steak taking his eyes off me long enough for me to hide a shiver that was running up my spine.

"If that happens Mr. Bolton," He raised his eyebrow at me and I bit my lip. "Lyle, I make sure that people know I'm leaving work and I take the taxi, or the train. I don't go down any dark alleys and I never get into cars with strangers." He actually chuckled at that and shook his head.

"Oh V it is a good plan but this city is so corrupt that nothing's ever truly safe. You should think about your future. Get yourself a safety net." He licked his lips and ordered another beer for himself. Maybe he would get drunk and I would be safe. But then again he could be even more violent drunk and I paled again. "Are you alright my dear?" He reached for my hand again and I let him grab it.

"You've just got me thinking about how dangerous this city really is. I know I have friends to lean back on but now you've got me worried that something might happen to me if I go out by myself." I kept my face down at my food but he gave my hand a squeeze and I peeked up at him through my hair. He wore an almost triumphant grin on his face and his eyes seemed to rake over my body as if they were undressing me.

"Oh I didn't mean to worry you. It's just my job to judge the security of things and I shouldn't have applied that to your life. I don't want you jumping at shadows in fear; you do have a life of your own." The pressure of his hand around mine felt almost like a handcuff, as if he were trying to tie me to him out of fear itself. I remembered Crow's warning not to give into the fear and I took a shaky breath and looked up at Bolton in the eye with a shy smile.

"It's alright Lyle; I just need to prepare myself a little better now whenever I go to work. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Something dark passed through his eyes and he leaned down close to be eye level with me. He seemed to be searching my eyes and a sharp pain shot through my wrist, did he just dislocate my wrist?

"You really should find a man to take care of you; this city is not a place for innocent women such as yourself. The darkness taints every block of this place from the high end to the narrows. It would be a shame to hear about something happening to you; would you let me help you? I may come off a bit brash but maybe if you give me another chance I could…help you out?" His eyes never left mine and I stammered for something to say.

"Help me out? How exactly would you help me out Lyle?" I winced as I moved my wrist; it defiantly felt like something was wrong with it. I shuddered to think of what he could do to me if we'd been alone and I wasn't packing electric panties. I looked up at him and he looked as if he hadn't done anything wrong. He slid back into his seat and pulled his hand away to motion to the waiter for the check.

"Well I'd like to take you out on another date if you'd let me." It sounded more like he was stating a fact then asking. He paid for both our meals and I looked at the clock, I still had to distract him for more then half an hour so I put on a fake smile and took another drink of my tea.

"I wouldn't mind another date Lyle; you do seem like a man who could protect a woman. And do you have anywhere to be, because I wouldn't mind spending a little more time with you." I forced myself to blush and his eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind my little tart?" He helped me out of my chair and put a hand on my lower back to escort me from the restaurant. I thought quickly and hoped that it would keep us busy long enough to help.

"Well I saw a skating rink on the lower floor of the mall; would you maybe want to skate with me?" I looked up at him and he had a grin a mile wide. His eyes were also slightly glazed making me think he was getting tipsy. This could be fun, for me at least.

"I would be honored to skate with such a beauty such as yourself." He walked with me all the way to the rink and even paid for the skate rental. Seeing me struggle to get my skates on with my injured wrist he helped me lace them up and pulled me onto the rink. I was shocked at how well he was skating and his hand never left me for more then a few moments at a time. He made sure to 'bump' into any guys who attempted to get too close to me, even a few unsuspecting women. I shot out apologetic glances every time and soon we had a bubble of people avoiding us while we skated.

Thankfully Lyle kept me from falling from those few times he got too close to me. The only downside was that he would pull me against his body to save me from falling. Finally after an hour of skating my phone vibrated and I excused myself for a moment to check the message. 'We've got him'. My eyes watered for a moment and I quickly texted back for someone to hurry up and come get me before I shoved the phone back into my pocket.

"It seems my ride is on its way Lyle. I had a great time with you; if you want to do this again I wouldn't say no." I shot him a shy smile and he picked me up, and skated us both off the floor. He helped me out of my skates and back into my own shoes before pulling me up against his body as if he were about to romantically kiss me. His face got so close to mine that I could feel his breath against my own lips and I tried to not look as afraid as I felt.

"I would like that Victoria, let me give you my number and the next time you want to go out with a real man give me a call. I'll always come for you. Always." He pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to me before lowering me to the ground. I was nearly shaking as I waved goodbye to him with my good hand and scurried to the exits to wait for my ride.

~The Riddler's Rescue~

Zach sat in the back of the uniform delivery truck; there had been a delivery of uniforms for the security staff so they had lucked out on that front. He'd been briefed on how bad Riddler was mentally so he was really dreading bringing him home to Mystery. She'd been through a lot and he hoped that this wouldn't break her. He was dressed as a security guard along with a working badge that Gerald provided for him. He had three goons already on the inside doing janitorial work to help him get through the more 'populated' areas of the asylum. It was pure luck that all uniforms had to be delivered personally to the guard's locker room, near the Rogue's gallery. The tough part was yet to come and he was just waiting for the go ahead. With a beep he looked down at his phone and took a deep breath. "Show time."

He grabbed a box of uniforms and punched in his code to get into the building, and of course it worked without a hitch. He tried to look nonchalant so as to not bring any attention to himself. He had a few nods from his goons cleaning up a spill near one of the therapy rooms. He made it to the guard's locker room and dropped off the box in an empty corner. He pulled out one uniform and hat, Riddler's last known size of course, and put it in an unlocked locker. Now the hard part, he had five minutes to get Riddler out of the Rogue's gallery and into a uniform before the camera's came back on. He sent a message to Gerald and got the go ahead from him. The cameras were off and the doors unlocked. He hoped to god that he didn't run into anyone while he did this. With a deep breath he waltzed out and into the gallery.

Zach walked with a purpose down the hall. He looked left and right, seeing into the different cells. And he may be a criminal but even he was shocked and disgusted by how these inmates were treated. In one cell was Poison Ivy, huddled against a far wall shivering. In another was The Ventriloquist. He was clutching Scarface so tightly to his chest it looked painful. And usually where the puppet would yell at him to 'man up' and let go, there was silence instead. It was really disturbing to see these once proud people so beaten.

And when he finally found the Riddler's cell he stopped cold. For a moment he thought he had the wrong cell. He told himself that this guy 'couldn't' be the Riddler. This man was too small, too sickly, too...broken. He sighed before entering the cell. This was going to destroy Mystery. He slowed down for a second as a thought entered his head. What if he got rid of the Riddler in his weakened state? Then Mystery could move on from him. Maybe she could even move on to…

Zack killed that train of thought before it could get him killed instead. He was here on a job, and he was going to get it done. Just get the Riddler back to V. He took a deep breath and walked deeper into the cell to assess the damage. Here was his boss lying on his cot, bleeding from his nose and ears and staring up at nothing. If he hadn't been twitching softly he'd have thought that it was too late and he'd died. Riddler's red hair was greasy and clumped together as if he hadn't been bathed in weeks, he was skin and bones and his lips were chapped and bleeding. His jumpsuit was hanging off his frame showing how much weight he had lost and his skin was a sickly pale color. He had dark rings under his eyes from bruises or malnourishment he wasn't sure. His green eyes were unfocused and glassy and a line of drool hung from the corner of his mouth. One of his legs was loosely bandaged and he was sure it was broken from the angle of his foot. He was bruised and battered and didn't seem to even know he was there.

"Hey Riddler time for therapy." His voice didn't phase him and he didn't move from his spot, Zach would have to carry him and hope to god that no one caught on who he was. Grabbing him around the waist and wrapping an arm around his shoulders he could feel his bones and he suppressed a shudder. How was he going to do this now?

There was no way he'd pass for a guard but maybe, just maybe he'd fit in the uniform box. With a grimace he carried his boss out of the cell and closed it behind him none of the other Rogues said a word as he carried Riddler out into the hallway and back to the guard's room. He motioned for one of his goons from Janitorial to follow him as he emptied the box and carefully placed his boss inside. He didn't even blink but wheezed softly when his broken leg was handled. Carefully they resealed the box and carried it back onto the truck where another box was waiting. Zach sent the other box back with the goon and undid the box containing Riddler.

"Boss this is gonna kill V you know that right?" He couldn't help himself and wiped some blood from his face hoping for a reaction, yet got none. He shot a message to Gerald who gave him the all clear before he locked up the van and carefully secured the box before driving off as if nothing had happened. He wanted to rush through every light to get him the help he needed faster but he couldn't risk it. There was still one more car change before he could do it and it was still ten minutes away.

At the car exchange he stripped off his guard uniform and slipped into a pair of baggy black pants and a green t-shirt. A goon dressed as an employee of the uniform company came out of a small tan Taurus and helped him load the Riddler into the backseat. He was safely strapped in and he parted ways with the goon, watching the uniform truck fade into the distance. With a sigh he began the drive home and almost hoped he didn't make it there.

Gerald was waiting outside when he pulled in and he didn't say a word when they pulled the boxed Riddler from the backseat. He didn't have to, his face said everything and they carried him inside to his room. Carefully they pulled him from the box and set him on the bed where he stared up at the ceiling unmoving.

"I'm going to go call the medics; we have a few who can be here quickly to fix him up before V gets home. Clean him up but be gentle about it, we need to see how bad he really is." Gerald was shaking with rage and nearly ran into the door as he tried to leave as quickly as possible. Zach took a shaky breath and moved to the bathroom to get a bath going for him. He'd rather do this then have V come home and see him in this condition. After making sure the water wasn't deep enough to drown him in he went and began stripping the uniform off his boss.

"Dear god." He could barely speak as he saw the damage to his flesh. He was mottled with bruises, some fresh and some just fading with age. From the way he would wheeze when lifted he knew some of his ribs were broken and were never reset and those would be a bitch to heal now. He stripped off the rest of his uniform and carried his broken body to the water and gently set him down in it. Just scrubbing the filth off his skin seemed to damage him further, making his bruises seem fresher and more pronounced on his bony frame. Riddler hardly blinked as his hair was washed and the water around him turned murky with old blood and grime.

Zach drained and refilled the tub to finish getting his boss clean and was appalled at how bad his health really was. Once his hair was clean and his skin scrubbed fresh he wrapped his boss in a towel and laid him back down on his bed without bothering to dress him. The medics had just arrived and would need to assess his condition. Thank god that they had a few mob healers on the payroll or he was sure that his boss would die before V got home.

The medics rushed in and the youngest gave a full grimace at the sight of the red haired man on the bed. Without a word they swarmed him, checking his vitals first and assessing his broken bones next. At one point the medics had to re-break a couple of his ribs so they would head straight and not crooked. If they healed completely while they were crooked then one of he bones could puncture his lungs later and he would bleed internally and die before anyone knew what was wrong with him. The loudest the Riddler had gotten was when he cried out when they had to re-break his ribs, but after that they gave him some morphine to numb him and help him to sleep. They even set him up on a fluid drip to get him hydrated again. It even came with a computerized monitor setup so that it injected more morphine into his IV at a predetermined time so he didn't overdose.

When they had done all they could they left instructions and an emergency any time number they could each be reached at just in case the Riddler took an unexpected turn for the worse. But when Gerald started to look worried about that 'taking a turn for the worst' bit they assured him that Riddler was going to start healing nicely and his body would soon heal completely. It was only a precaution.

"V's gonna want to feed him once she gets home. Do we have any broth or caned cream soups in the cupboard?" Zach looked over at Gerald who shrugged but went to find out. He returned a moment later with a list and shoved it in Zach's face.

"These should be enough for him to keep down; he's been starved so we have to feed him slowly, if he can eat at all right now. She's on her way so you really should hurry." Gerald was pale with rage and worry at his boss's condition but kept his mouth in a fine line to keep his thoughts in his head.

"I'm on it. We did it though, we rescued the boss from Arkham and no one will know it was us." Zach quickly left to go grab the food from the list leaving Gerald standing there with a new sense of pride welling in his chest. Now to just hope that V didn't do anything drastic or go into a depression once she got home.


	6. Playing Nurse

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Chapter 6: Playing Nurse

* * *

I nearly jumped out of the van before the goon finished parking it to rush inside and see my Edward. I know that he's probably in a bad way but I needed to see him, to touch him, to prove that he was really there. My wrist was killing me but I would take care of that later as I pushed my way into the apartments and was quickly grabbed by Gerald who held a grim look on his face. For a moment my world fell around me because I was afraid that he didn't make it. I started to shake and my eyes got wide but he quickly spoke before I lost myself.

"He's in a bad way V. Don't expect too much because he's not really there right now, if he comes back at all. Just remember that Bolton really screwed with his body and his mind, we'll have to go by baby steps." He looked at my bruised and swollen wrist and pulled me to the kitchen were some first aid supplies were still laying. "And Bolton tried to break you too, it's just a sprain so you should be fine. Just take it easy, please." He sounded tired and wrapped my wrist for me. I kept glancing towards Edward's room wanting to rush inside but holding myself back almost afraid to see what had become of him.

I paced for a bit around the kitchen while Gerald triple checked that no trace of the escape was left on the Arkham computers. Once he assured me yet again that everything had worked out better then we could have hoped I relaxed against the couch and braced myself. I couldn't put this off any longer, I needed my Edward. I placed a hand over my babies and took a calming breath almost to assure them that I could do this. I had to remember that they might be his so I couldn't let him die on me. Taking tentative steps I made my way into his room and nearly collapsed in tears once I reached the door. He looked so…broken. Was this my Edward? It couldn't be, I must be having a horrible nightmare and needed to wake up. I felt tears falling down my eyes as I walked over to the side of the bed.

He looked so fragile that I was afraid to touch him and my hand shook as I carefully brushed some of his hair from his face. He didn't move or even acknowledge that I was there. It was like he was already gone and this was just a shell lying before me. I shook a bit seeing how long and shaggy his hair had gotten and how skinny he was. I looked at the IV's dripping into him and I relaxed a little knowing that he wasn't in any pain. Before I could stop myself I crawled into the bed with him and just laid by his side watching his unconscious form. I couldn't bring myself to touch him again because he looked like one touch could break every bone in his body.

I stared at my broken husband for a few moments before my resolve crumbled like broken glass. I slowly reached my uninjured hand forward and brushed my fingertips across his sunken in cheek. I choked on a sob I couldn't hold back before the dam on my emotions burst. I sobbed like a newborn baby as I lay there stroking my Edwards pale face. I buried my tear stained face into the pillow beside Edwards and cried until I was breathless in anguish. And when I finally calmed down I lay as close to him as I felt was wise considering his injuries. Edward's room was completely silent save the IV machines occasional beep and my occasional hiccup. I seemed to unconsciously scoot closer to my battered husband so we could share my body heat, and just as I was about to fall into a fitful slumber I heard a raspy sigh. Looking up in confusion I saw that Edward and I were the only two people in the room. With my eyes burning from my tears and my body aching from my pain I curled up as close to him as I dared and fell into a fitful sleep.

I woke up feeling worse then when I'd passed out, I'd been plagued with nightmares about Bolton and what he'd done to my poor Edward. After checking to make sure he was still alive I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and hoped that I could get him to eat something to help bring him back. I padded out of bed with shaky legs and raided the cabinets for some soup. I heated up a can of cream of broccoli broth until it was warm but not too warm and carefully padded back into his room. I was afraid to pick him up to help him eat but I needed to try. Ever so gently I raised him up with pillows until he was almost sitting then got back into bed with the soup.

My hands were shaking as I carefully moved a spoonful of the broth to his lips and prayed that he wouldn't choke on it. He needed food and I hoped that it wasn't too late to get some into his body. I tilted the spoon to slowly drip some of the soup into his mouth and waited to see if he'd be able to swallow by himself. The soup dribbled a bit down his chin and I frowned sadly and said with a broken voice, "Come on Eddie, you need to eat so you can get better. So you can see your babies be born!" I cleaned him up and tried again. This time he swallowed the spoonful of soup, though it was a slow effort it made my heart nearly burst with joy. I fed him about half the bowl before he started looking a bit green around the gills. I figured that all that time without proper food made his stomach shrink a bit. But it was okay. I was going to take care of him and everything was going to be fine. Then I was going to get my other two husbands out of Arkham and then we'd be together again and maybe after that we could all take a vacation together. Just me and my four husbands and our two babies.

I felt tears pool in my eyes as I looked at Edward and thought of my other men. I absently rubbed over my heart when I thought of Crow. I felt that fluttering in my chest again and rocked myself softly thinking of Crow as hard as I could. "Crow I need your help, please. Save Edward, please bring my riddle man back to me." The tears were falling freely down my face and that fluttering in my chest wrenched my heart to the point of almost causing me pain. I called out to Crow with every part of my soul and felt something rip inside of me. I was gasping for breath as my body moved of it's own accord towards Edwards and my mouth latched onto his. My vision blacked out as I kissed my broken husband and when I came back to myself and pulled away I froze in place. Edward had black tar dripping from his mouth, and I felt some dripping from my own. Had I just passed Scarecrow into Edward?

I felt kind of woozy so I set the half finished bowl of soup on the night stand and laid back down next to Edward's prone form. Just as my eyes flickered closed I thought that I saw his body twitch a bit. I wasn't sure what I had unleashed but it probably wasn't anything good. I slept without nightmares and woke a few hours later feeling slightly more rested. I reached over and softly stroked Edward's pale cheek and his eyes popped open making me gasp in surprise. Instead of his green eyes meeting mine I met eyes that were fully black, not an ounce of white anywhere. He looked possessed and I felt a twinge of fear surround my heart. We just stared at one another for a moment before Edward actually spoke, well more of a pained groan, but his voice sounded different. Darker, almost like…oh god what did I do.

"Crow?" My voice was strained from crying so harshly earlier and my eyes were starting to feel bruised. What had I done? Crow was supposed to be healing inside of me and now he was looking at me from out of Edward's eyes.

"**Hey honey, care to explain this one to me**?" He sounded like he was suffering and I started to cry again. He licked his lips and grimaced out of pain before speaking again. "**Why am I in the body of the green one? Seriously did I piss somebody off upstairs and am having some kind of cruel joke thrown at me?**"

"Crow can you save Edward?" I reached out and softly stroked his pale cheek again. Crow froze and gave a groan that sounded half pained and half pleasure. He blinked but his eyes remained completely blacked out.

"**V you know I'd do anything for you, but my knowledge of this ones head is pretty much zip.**" He took a breath and flinched from the pain and I wanted to cry for somehow putting him through this. "**But if he's still in here I'll find him and bring him back. I'll be damned if this is the body I have to be stuck in. Yours I like, this one makes me feel…squishy.**" He closed his eyes and I assumed he was working on Edward's mind, if it was even still there. I was so confused that I lay back down next to him and stared at the ceiling. Crow was inside my Edward, I had woken him up and somehow forced him into another body. What the hell was wrong with me?

~Crows Journey Inside the Mind of Edward Nigma~

This place was a mess, a total and complete mess. Not only was his damned mind like a freaking maze but it was damaged almost to the point of being swiss cheese. I blinked and took a shaky breath before limping my straw ass down yet another corridor looking for the green one. Seriously why couldn't he just have left a bread crumb trail or even some bloody footprints for me to find? If it weren't for the pain my woman was in I'd still be comfortably resting against her heart still patching myself together. With a sigh I ran my taloned claws through my straw hair feeling the new growth brush against my skin. I felt different then before though, almost more real kinda like when I'm in Jonathan and touching things. Shaking my head I needed to get back to business, finding this broken man and dragging his ass kicking and screaming back into his body.

'_**The hell?**_' I froze in place when I came across a giant green question mark stamped across one of the walls in his head. Was this some kind of clue or was this guy just obsessed with these things? Why did my V have to fall in love with the crazy ones? I looked down each side of the maze I was in and saw another one just like it further down. '_**Guess I should follow the green marks.**_' I came up to another giant question mark and looked around but didn't see any new ones to follow. Giving a frustrated sigh I leaned my partially healed body against the wall, unaware that I had touched the green paint the mark was painted with. When I moved away from the wall the bricks it was made of started moving. They rearranged themselves so the green paint started forming words. I squinted and started reading the script.

"Why is heat considered faster than the cold?"

I growled loud in frustration. I just knew something annoying like this was gonna happen. The damn green fool couldn't just be easy to find, NO! I just stared at the confusing riddle and wished Jonathan were here. He was always better at this kind of thing. But I was still better at the whole terror inducing thing. I sat there and finally started saying the first things that popped into my head. "_**Because heat was faster? Because I say so? Because this riddle is pointless! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GREEN NERD**_**!**" I sighed in frustration and tried again something just had to work. I spouted off a few more answers until I finally got it when I was about to give up and jokingly said, "_**Because you can't catch a heat but you can catch a cold**_." I laughed and thought how ridiculous that sounded. But I got quite a shock when I heard a 'ding!' before the wall started rearranging itself again but instead of forming words it formed an archway he could walk through.

I huffed and muttered under my breath, "_**Of course**_." Before limping my happy straw ass through the open doorway. I found two more question mark walls before I came to a door with one on it. I very lightly touched the door and another riddle appeared.

"When does an Indian Potato changes its nationality?"

I just stood there I didn't even know where to begin with this one. I wasn't even aware potatoes HAD nationalities! WHAT THE HELL? I literally had no idea what the answer could be and became so frustrated that I pulled out my scythe and reared back before piercing the door with it. I stopped when I heard a loud shriek from the other side of the door and without thinking about it pulled my scythe out and turned the doorknob to open the door to see what had made the noise.

When the door opened without a hitch I stopped dead for a second before bellowing at the top of my lungs, "_**IT WASN'T EVEN FUCKING LOCKED! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THE STUPID RIDDLE?!**_" I kicked the open door as hard as I could before swearing loudly from the pain that now blossomed in my broken foot. I was even more pissed off than I was previously so I hit the door with the end of my scythe. I halted my rabid attack on the poor door when I heard another wail of pain from down the hall. I guess I'd better find out what that was. So I hobbled my now cripple ass down the long winding hall and noticed there were green question marks on the walls. But unlike the other ones from earlier these were still wet and dripping down the brick they were painted on. Following them and finally found the source, it was the green loving one. He was clutching a paintbrush to his chest that was soaked in green paint. He was doubled over in obvious pain and groaning now and again while trying to steady his breathing.

I grinned even though it hurt like hell, I grinned until I could taste my tarry blood on my tongue. I had done as my scream queen had asked. I'd found the green nerd for her. Now all I have to do was drag him back to her and get back into her body so the green one can take his back over. I could finally get out of this freakish hell and back into my squishy woman. Without thinking I limped over and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and began dragging him back through the maze of his broken mind. He attempted to fight me off but just succeeded in covering me with that disgusting green paint he was carrying around. With a sigh I gave him a good shake before bringing him up to eye level with me, having him hang several inches off the 'floor' of his mind.

"_**I swear to everything unholy that if you keep painting me green I will end you now, take your body and do a multitude of things to your wife and unborn children. And she'll be screaming my name while I do it.**_" I hissed and he stared at me in confusion making my threat seem hollow.

"I don't know how in the earth you got into my head you, you monster but I'll have you know I am certainly _not_ married nor do I have any children!" He seemed so sincere when he said it that I almost dropped him so I could stab him in the face with my scythe. If I brought him back like this my woman would slowly die from heartbreak and I would lose my babies. I licked my teeth and took a breath to calm myself before I did anything rash.

"_**Where do you keep your memories Nigma? And don't you dare lie to me because I will personally unleash hell inside your head and you will never sleep again.**_" His green eyes went wide and he pointed to a door that opened in a wall nearby us. I dragged his riddling ass inside and threw him in a corner as I saw that the entire room was nothing but filing cabinets, and dear god it was a mess. I felt myself twitch as I walked from cabinet to cabinet browsing the knowledge stuffed inside and a headache seemed to come out of nowhere and start banging at my straw brain. I took a deep breath and looked over at his cowering form. "_**You couldn't be bothered to fix all this? Seriously?**_"

"I, I can't remember where everything goes." His eyes were darting around as if he were plotting an escape and a growl ripped from my throat making him freeze like a deer in the headlights.

"_**You will come over here and help me fix this before I break both your legs and burn your riddle box!**_" I had no idea what a riddle box was but he paled and hurried to one of the cabinets to help me start working on this mess. Most of the 'papers' melted in my hands when I grabbed them and I wondered just what was left in his brain. After what seemed like forever we managed to get one of the cabinets halfway organized. I was at my wits end trying to find some shred of paper with a memory of my woman on it in his head but most everything was gone. He could remember most of his childhood, how he became the Riddler, most of his criminal life and how to dance the Charleston.

While he was picking through another cabinet shaking with well deserved fear I started going through the melted papers on the floor until one caught my eye and I picked it up. It was blurry around the edges but it was almost like a photograph and it was of my woman. I wanted to keep it to myself as it was a candid photo shot of her in the shower but instead I grabbed it and marched back over to the green freak.

"_**Okay do you remember this woman?**_" I held the photo at his face and he grabbed it before looking confused. After a moment he grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees as if something were beating him over the head.

"I, I don't know." He managed to ground out the words between clenched teeth and I pulled the paper from his grasp and he relaxed a bit but still clutched his head. He was pale and panting heavily from pain and I was starting to feel sorry for the guy. Tucking the picture away in my hat for later I picked him up and shook him a bit.

"_**Riddles where do you keep your most cherished memories? Maybe its just locked up in there?**_" It was worth a shot and he blinked rapidly as if trying to remember. Just when I was thinking about slapping him around with my scythe and playing Riddle golf he seemed to shrink in my grip and started crying.

"I hid it, but I can't remember where." He seemed to become lesser and I was really feeling awkward right about then. "I had to hide it so the beast couldn't get to it, but then I forgot where I put it." He hung his head and stared blankly at the floor.

"_**Well isn't this just peachy. How many places are there to hide things in your brain riddle man?**_" He seemed to shrink back to an almost child like state when he looked back up at me with his broken green eyes.

"I, I don't remember. I can only think that I'd hide it deep in a dark place so no one could get to it." I could feel a twitch in my eye as I dropped him on the ground and he went back to trying to fix the mess around us. I pulled the memory of my woman from my hat and stared at the blurry surface with a sigh.

"_**Baby I think this is going to take awhile and I don't think either of us is gonna like how it ends.**_" With a groan I slipped the memory back in my hat and went back to fixing the mess I was currently in. I would need Riddles back to normal if we were going to have a nice 'vacation' inside his mind. And dear god if he gives me another riddle I am shoving my foot so far up his…I stopped that thought with a sigh and marched over to a cabinet to see what I could do. "_**Just my luck, annoying riddles 101**_." V was so glad that she was my scream queen or I would just kill the flesh bag and take his body. That option was suddenly not looking so bad and I tapped my taloned fingers against the cabinet trying to quell my rage. One step at a time Crow, one step at a time.


	7. Scarecrow's Mental Breakdown

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Chapter 7: Scarecrow's Mental Breakdown

* * *

I know my pacing is freaking the green one out but damn if I wasn't ready to kill something or at least stab it until it stopped screaming. I was tugging on my straw hair and could feel one of my eyes twitching. We'd cleaned up almost all of his 'papers' and there were only a handful of memories of my V lying around. Until we found this missing 'cabinet' of memories and unlocked the damn thing the memories were causing more harm then good so naturally I started shoving them in my clothing to hide them. With a great roar I let out my frustrations so that I didn't hurt myself or Riddles any more then what we already were.

I heard something crash and saw that Riddles had fallen down and kicked yet another pile of sorted papers around. He scrambled and managed to sort them before I could wring his scrawny neck. With a sigh I rubbed my hand down my healing face and went back to pacing as if it could help him think.

"Scarecrow you're going to wear a hole in my brain if you keep that up." His voice was still timid as if he were still broken and I hissed holding back my anger.

"_**Riddles shut up before I make you**_." I snapped my head around and he cowered in the corner breathing heavily and looking like a rabbit staring down a wolf. Bolton had broken him more then I thought and I felt my eye twitch again. I hated playing nice and I was so close to snapping that my teeth were aching to bite into some flesh. "_**Riddles we need to get a move on and find where you hid this cabinet.**_"

"We can't! If we find it then _he_ will know what I'm trying to hide!" His eyes were wide and wild as if Bolton himself were hiding around every corner. I grabbed him by the collar of his strange green jumpsuit and pulled him up to eye level.

"_**Riddles my boy if we don't find it HE will kill everything that you're trying to protect. Then what good will that knowledge do you? Do you even know what you are fighting to protect or whom? I can tell you it's damn sure not a riddle or some tidbit about yourself that he wants. It's…her.**_" I ripped a memory of V from my clothing and rubbed it in his face and blinked as it sunk into his head and he went limp. The hell did I just do? Was that some kind of delete key for the memory? I dropped him and took a step back just in case he exploded in some gory mess, didn't want to have to clean that off me. Surprisingly after a moment he seemed to wake and rubbed his head with wide eyes and stared up at me.

"Who was that woman?" There was no pain in his gaze and I pulled yet another memory from the confines of my clothing and handed it to him. He was in pain the moment he grabbed it so I yanked it away and something clicked in my head. With an evil grin I pinned him down and began shoving the memories of my woman back into his head. There hadn't been much and it was mostly images and broken memories but hopefully it was enough to get him wanting more.

Prying myself off his thrashing body I took a step back and relished in his pain before sulking as it passed. Was it too much to ask for a little screaming and maybe some crying from him? He lay there gasping for air like a fish until I poked him in the ribs with my foot making him wince and stare up at me.

"Seriously Scarecrow who is that woman? I must make her mine at once, tell me who she is!" He was on his feet and grabbed me as if to shake me for answers. I did the only rational thing that I could in this situation, I punched him in the face and broke his nose. Dusting myself off I grabbed the scythe from my back and debated on ending this all right now and just taking over. I'm sure that V wouldn't forgive me if I did and damn if I didn't want her more then ever right now.

"_**You wanna know who that woman is Riddles and how to make her yours? Then find the damn missing files!**_" I snapped at him and finally saw a spark of intelligence behind his eyes as he figured out that the missing secrets he was hiding were about her. At least I hoped so and it wasn't some part of his brain melting into pudding. He seemed to daze off into nothing for awhile and I rolled my eyes before walking over and as gently as I could make myself, tapped him on the head. "_**Earth to Riddles, lets get a move on before she pops those babies out and I miss it.**_"

"Wait she's pregnant?" That glow about his eyes faded and a disgusted look crossed his face. "Why would I want a woman carrying someone else's children?" Oh that was the last straw and before I could help myself I walked over and started punching the squishy brain walls as hard as I could making him scream in pain. I was probably breaking something but he needed to hurt for talking about my queen like that.

I stopped when my fists were coated in blood and squishy bits and looked back at his now twitching form behind me. Great I broke the damn Riddler…again. Strapping my scythe more securely to my back I walked over and picked him up like a sack of potatoes. With a heavy sigh I began walking towards the dark recesses of his mind to see if maybe I could spot anything useful before he woke back up…err…if he woke back up. I trudged along checking every nook and cranny I could find and even had to answer a few more of those damned riddles. And of course it would have been easier if Riddles were awake but no he had to go coma on me.

"_**When we get out of this green man I am so making sure you can see me so I can harass you. You won't get a wink of sleep unless my queen begs for it. Oh god do I want her to beg for it.**_" Being conscious and not in her body was torture for me. Not only was my healing slowed to an almost human rate but I was so freaking needy it was unreal. I felt like I needed to claim her over and over again at least every few moments and it was distracting the hell out of me.

Biting my tongue to bring me back to my current mission I kicked a damned paper out of my way and froze looking down. There was a paper lying there, a paper that should belong in one of those file boxes. Dropping Riddles I grabbed the paper and looked it over. It seemed blank to me but I was probably something important to him so I shoved it in his face and watched it melt into his head. With his brain melting he must have left a paper trail leading to where the cabinet was hidden. Once again I slung him over my shoulder and began walking searching for more papers.

I found a steady stream of papers and I was shoving them back into his head left and right. I felt like I was some kind of super detective by the time I stumbled across a filing cabinet tucked into the very back and dark part of his mind. Fool had shoved it back in his primal brain and probably avoided going back here because it was beneath his 'genius' or something like that. I threw his body to the side and started tugging on the drawers to get them open. None of them worked, every inch of the damned cabinet was covered in green question marks overlapping so many times I could hardly tell them apart.

"Oh lookie what I've found, the missing information that the riddle freak's been holding out on me." Oh. Dear. God. Snapping my head to the side I saw none other then Bolton standing there. Well it wasn't him but a mental version of him that Riddles' brain had somehow concocted as a kind of boogeyman from the torture he'd been suffering. I couldn't let him take away what chance I had to make my V happy so I stood between the knowledge and this boogeyman and pulled my scythe from my back. There was room for only one horror in Riddle's brain and it was going to be me.

"_**Well, well Mr. Bolton seems we have a bit of a problem then. There's no way in hell you're going to touch one file in this cabinet even if I have to rip Riddle's brain into confetti to do so.**_" Shit if I had to fight him I'd start ripping myself back open again. Why wouldn't Riddles just wake up and help me? Taking a few cautious steps back I grabbed his prone form and dragged it to the cabinet and slumped him against it. The green marks began glowing and fading back into his skin and I felt a small victory there. Maybe he'd wake up and help me fight this freak so we could all go home and feel up V for awhile. I snapped back to attention and swung my scythe at Bolton as he got too close to the cabinet for my liking.

"Oh come now straw boy, nothing you can do to stop me now. I can see my prize and I'm going to take it, just like I'll take this pretty little thing I found lying around." My tarry blood seemed to ignite in my veins as that, that thing pulled a memory of my V from his pocket and unwrapped it like a cheap piece of paper. How had he gotten a hold of that? I had to remind myself that this wasn't the real Bolton and that my V was at home safe and waiting on us.

I hissed making an unholy sound and that smug grin faded off his face. He seemed to twist and warp into something far worse then just Bolton and I nearly dropped my scythe when I saw the finished product. Bolton was dressed like some kind of vigilante with armor! Would my scythe even pierce that? I shook my head and growled. I am the god of fear. No one let alone some two bit boogey man in a squishy human mind was going to try and intimidate me. I drew on what I had left inside me, I had to leave some inside V after all so I could get home, and I felt something shift inside Riddle's brain. Not quite sure what but it was enough to distract Bolton so I could rush at him and slice with my scythe.

I saw sparks as my scythe slashed against his armor and it only slightly dented it. If I were at full health it would have pierced him and I could have had first blood. Oh I wanted to sink my teeth into his neck and shake the life out of him. Before I could he sent a kick that I managed to block with my scythe and I flew back into the squishy walls of Riddles brain making his body twitch. Pretty sure that's not a good thing, but on the plus side most of the green was back in his body and not on the cabinet anymore. That was a good sign right?

"Seems the straw freak has a thing for the lady too." Bolton's voice seemed to echo in the space we were in and I growled tasting my blood on my tongue. What would happen if this thing got control of Riddle's body? Would he take over and…oh hell no. I'd take over this body before I let this shade plow my queen in Riddle's form. I may not have his brute strength but I was faster and managed to get a few more hits to his armor before getting kicked around again.

"Oh my poor head." Oh now Riddles wakes up. He shook his head in pain as the last bit of green soaked back into his body from the filing cabinet. His eyes went wide seeing the Bolton Boogeyman and he wrapped his arms around said cabinet as if he were about to pick it up and bolt. Seeing him strain I figured it was a lost cause and pulled myself to his side. He was shaking in fear and I pulled him away from the cabinet and ripped one of the drawers open and shoved his head inside. He began to scream and thrash around but I held him down by putting my foot on his back and just holding him. If the knowledge was in him then this thing couldn't get to it and my queen was safe.

"_**Better absorb that knowledge fast Riddles because if he gets so much as one more paper in his grasp I'm personally gonna shred every squishy brain wall I find.**_" I pulled my foot off his back and he began crying and shoving the papers into his head as fast as he could. This would probably end badly but right now I had more pressing matters to work on. Limping back to guard the cabinet I stared into the blank eyes before me. I'd managed to dent part of his armor to the point where a few more hits would cut it open but it wasn't at a vital organ so he'd probably just shrug it off and keep charging like a rhino.

"Oh such a futile effort, I'll have killed you long before the green one gets all those secrets back into his head. Then it's just a matter of cracking his head open like a melon and taking those secrets all for myself. Oh and once both of you are out of the picture I'll take over and play that woman like an instrument. She'll never know that I'm not that riddle freak and she'll be broken under my hand." He laughed and I rushed at him again this time hitting his helmet with the blunt end of my scythe making him groan at the vibrations. I got a few good shots into his back and chest before he grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"_**Just die!**_" I hissed and his grip tightened until I could feel the seams in my burlap face starting to strain and pop. I could just barely see Riddles out of the corner of my now bleeding eyes and he'd finished with the bottom drawer and started on the middle, shoving papers violently back into his head. He was bleeding from his nose and ears probably from the strain of the information but he needed to get it all in so hopefully he didn't quit like a pansy. I needed to hold on for two more drawers and that was going to be a challenge. I kicked and struggled making the Bolton clone laugh and shake me around like a rag doll. I nearly dropped my scythe before stabbing it upwards with all the strength left in my body.

"Oh now you will die even slower!" I'd pierced the armor in one of his gauntlets and his blood was dripping down my scythe. His hand dropped me and I quickly pulled the blade from his flesh and dragged my straw ass back to try and breathe again. It seemed the more knowledge that Riddles absorbed the weaker the armor in the Bolton clone became. I could use that. I looked back and saw that he'd started balling up the papers and eating them to try and empty the drawer faster and I grimaced a little. We were both going to die, and it would be all his fault for being such a damn pansy and giving into his fear. He always seemed so cocky and full of himself when he was back throwing riddles…and oh my gosh I was an idiot.

"_**Riddles start riddling this freak so I can kill him faster! Stop being a pansy and do what you do best!**_" Dear unholy lords was I actually trying to bolster courage in someone instead of causing fear? I felt like throwing up and dry heaved for a moment before regaining my composure and fighting off a twitch that formed in my right hand. I heard Riddles gag a memory down his throat before gasping and throwing out the lamest thing I'd ever heard.

"What is black, white and red all over?" That was the best the Riddler could come up with? Seriously? I used my scythe to look behind me and he was back to trying to consume the drawer again and had almost emptied it. If this didn't work then I don't know what I'd do. Looking up at the monster before me I tilted my head in confusion. He'd frozen in place and his eyes were darting around as if he were actually trying to solve the riddle. With a groan he held his head and his armored gauntlets seemed to disappear.

"_**Hurry more Riddles!**_" That was the one sentence that I'd hoped I'd never have to say ever again. The god of fear demanding…riddles. With a shudder and another wave of nausea rolling in my stomach I gagged and watched the scene before me.

"The, the more you have of it the less you see. What is it?" His voice was getting bolder and my urge to vomit was growing to the point I swear I was turning green. But it was working with that riddle more of his armor was falling off and giving both of us time to breathe. I was pretty much vomiting profusely everywhere by the time Bolton's armor was fully gone due to the amount of riddles I'd had to endure. The cabinet was about empty and I was bracing myself up using just my scythe and what strength I had left. The squishy brain floor beneath my feet was covered in bile and straw and I felt like I was dying.

"That's enough Riddler!" Bolton was completely unarmored now and he looked like he was having the mother of all headaches. I would have giggled but I threw up again instead, how much was left in me? I sagged against my scythe as Riddles shoved the last of his secrets back into his head and slammed the cabinet closed. He was still afraid of the man before him but at least he had his spine back.

"No it's not enough! You pompous ignorant fool! I remember what I'm fighting for again and I'll never let you take her!" I blinked and his green jumpsuit had transformed into his Riddler outfit and he'd somehow found a cane to twirl in his hand. I would have cheered him on if not for the tar dripping from the side of my mouth or the fact that I wanted to see him die, just to name a few things.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're trapped in Arkham while I can leave the walls and find what's most precious to you. Then I'll take it from you while you watch!" Bolton hissed making Riddles flinch.

"Oh, ho, ho it will be you who loses everything Bolton." His voice had that cocky snap back that I wanted to strangle from him. I was in hell I just knew it.

"Oh and how is that, you're little friend can't stand up for you anymore! You're weak, I broke you!" Bolton's voice had lost its edge and I looked up at him.

"Oh Bolton that's the thing, I found out your biggest fear." I perked up a bit at the word fear. "You my dearest Neanderthal are afraid of losing control. Control is everything to you, you're nothing without your control and it's showing." With a triumphant laugh the scenery around us changed so quickly I threw up again. I was about to just keel over when I saw that tinge of fear behind his eyes. A spark lept in my chest and I licked my lips.

"_**Take away his control Riddles, make him afraid. I want to smell his fear.**_" My body felt like lead and the world around us changed yet again to resemble a chess board. Bolton froze looking down trying to figure out how to move and I felt his fear once again. I could stand on my own and I staggered over to Riddles not caring that I was dripping tar on his green suit; he'd just get another one or something.

"Oh Bolton don't you know the simple rules of chess?" I was clinging to Riddles as Bolton tried to make a move and the floor collapsed under his weight leaving him clinging to the board trying to pull himself back up.

"You think you're so high and mighty now Riddler but tell me, who exactly are you fighting for now?" Bolton was pulling himself up and sat down on the board looking exhausted. I looked to Riddler and his face was expressionless but I could feel fear start to radiate off his skin. Why the hell was he afraid? He had his secrets back he should be cocky and killing this jerk.

"I'm fighting for my w-wife." And we were back to step one as all that confidence drained from his face. Before Bolton could stand and get his strength back I took my chance and rushed him as fast as my leaden body could take me. With one slice I removed his head from his body and it fell into the chasm under the board and disappeared. I kicked his body into it as well then looked back at Riddles. He was on his knees holding his head in pain looking on the verge of screaming.

"_**Keep it together Riddles, the hell are you letting him break you again for?**_" I limped to his side ready to slap him upside the face when he looked up at me.

"I know what she looks like and that I married her, but I don't know her name or why I fell in love with her." His eyes darted around the walls of his brain as if they held some untold clue and I fell on my ass with a groan. "Does she even love me? She seemed upset at our wedding…" He trailed off and I held my head in my hands and wanted to rip my straw hair out.

"_**Riddles she loves you so much she risked her life and the life of her unborn children for you. She summoned the god of fear to drag his half dead ass from his place of rest to bring you back. For gods sake she stood between the Joker and you in a fight, and he even had a pencil! You've got to remember something about her, anything?**_" What was the point of all this if my queen was going to die of heartbreak anyways? I needed to heal and pull him back into his own body and out of his mind but what was I going to leave her with.

"I just don't remember Crow. I have all these memories and pictures of her but no dialog or order. Everything's jumbled up and I can't find the order to sort it back out, like I'm still missing huge chunks of myself." His voice was soft again and he rubbed his temples in pain. I collapsed onto my back with a groan.

"_**Riddles just get back in your body and she'll show you how much she loves you. Damn you're worse then one of those female high school fleshlings with your moping. Just remember that those babies growing in her could be yours and what would you do if she had to raise your babies alone?**_" Great, now I'm giving inspirational speeches. How the mighty have fallen. I'm gonna have to work so hard to get my reputation back after this.

"Alright Crow, I'm ready to do this take me back to my body." He sounded defeated but I couldn't complain. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and took over his body long enough to possess it and get a good long kiss in with my queen as I slipped back into her body and against her heart. I nearly sobbed with joy because there wasn't a single riddle anywhere in my little space and I curled up around her heart and clung to it like a teddy bear.

With a sigh I felt the damage melt from my body as I began to heal all over again but at a pace that surprised even me. I'd be back on my feet in no time flat and hopefully Riddles doesn't do too much damage to my woman's mind while I'm out. With a great big yawn I brushed against her soul and faded back into the depths of her mind. '_**V if you ever pull this shit on me again I swear you won't be able to walk without a limp for a month.'**_


	8. Reviving Riddles

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Chapter 8: Reviving Riddles

* * *

I woke up feeling drained and I slowly rubbed my eyes before looking over at Edward lying next to me. He was still hooked up to all those machines and my heart nearly broke seeing him so hurt. I softly caressed his cheek again and his eyes flicked open and looked around the room in fear as if he wasn't all there. Was Scarecrow able to save him in time? Was my husband's mind nothing more then vegetable matter?

"Edward?" My voice was soft and his eyes widened before his head slowly turned to face me. He seemed confused and gasped for air as if he were trying to say something. Tears began streaming down my eyes as I stroked his cheek softly hoping I wasn't causing him pain. "Edward you're home now with me, we were able to get you away from Arkham. You safe home in bed."

"W-wife." He managed to croak out that one word and I burst out crying wanting to clutch his broken form to my body. I nodded and softly stroked his red hair making him gasp.

"Yes Edward I'm your wife, remember? I'm your riddle queen." His eyes widened for a moment as if he were remembering something but he couldn't put it to words. He turned his head and softly kissed my wrist before taking a gasping breath and squeezing his eyes shut. "Edward do you need more pain medication? Please don't die on me." I had just gotten him back he couldn't leave me. After a moment he calmed down and his eyes opened again. Seeing that I was still there a tear rolled down his face. I wiped the tear away and he leaned towards my hand his broken body looking so frail in the light. I softly stroked his cheek for a moment. "Do you think you could eat for me? We need to get your strength back."

"Hungry." He managed another word and I felt hope swell in my chest. I carefully got out of bed so as to not agitate his wounds and he whimpered when I disappeared from his view. I quickly moved to his side and his eyes looked up at me with fear as if I were abandoning him.

"I'm going to go make some soup for you honey, I promise that I'll be right back okay?" He stopped whimpering and blinked up at me making my heart ache. "I'll be right back." I hurried to the kitchen and made some cream soup for him and making sure it wasn't too hot hurried back to the room. Propping him up once again took awhile as he whimpered in pain and I had to wait for his medication to kick in. Once it had I took my place at his side and held the soup. "Okay it's been awhile since you've eaten so we'll go slow, just let me know when to stop because you can't have too much."

I carefully lifted a spoon of soup to his mouth and he swallowed what he could with a satisfied moan. He ate another and then yet another spoonful of the creamy soup until the bowl was almost empty. He then stopped with a slight groan and I pulled back knowing that he was full. Not letting the soup go to waist I finished it off and set the dish on the nightstand to take care of later. I felt a light touch on my stomach and looking down Edward had managed to move his hand a few inches so his fingertips could touch where the babies lay in me. I scooted closer and helped him lay his hand flat and he stroked my stomach almost in awe. He was crying again and I softly brushed his tears away.

I didn't care what I would have to do anymore I knew that Bolton would die for what he did to my husbands. I pushed that anger back into the recesses of my mind and concentrated on the love I felt for Edward as he lay there before me. His hand pulled away from my stomach and he gently placed it against my own. I lightly gripped his hand and he gave a very frail squeeze. I leaned over and kissed his forehead and his eyes shut with a pleased groan.

"I love you Edward Nigma." I whispered to him and he took a deep breath as if he were bracing himself for something.

"L-love y-y-you." He managed two words. Those two words made my heart nearly beat out of my chest with joy. I curled up next to him not once letting go of his hand until he fell back into a fitful sleep. I fell into a pattern of feeding him slowly more and more while making sure that I kept myself and the babies well fed. He was still having trouble speaking and his ribs would bother him from time to time.

I heard a pained cry from Edward's room but Gerald held me back with a sigh. "V, Stephen's being as gentle as he can bathing Edward. It'll be awhile until we can move him around without pain. I promise you that he's going to be fine, it's been two weeks and you've run yourself halfway ragged taking care of him. Please go get some sleep I swear we'll make sure he's fed and his pain is under control.

"Alright, just wake me up if he calls for me." I rubbed my hands against my face and staggered to Jonathan's room as I was temporarily 'banned' from Edwards until his bath time was over. Collapsing onto the bed I was asleep in moments and I slept for what seemed like days. When I woke up I was starving and I'd drooled all over Jonathan's pillow yet again. With a sigh I staggered to the bathroom and showered before redressing and padding to the kitchen to eat.

"Oh hey sleeping beauty awakens!" Gerald yelled from his place at the computers and I looked up confused.

"How long was I asleep?" I brushed my damp hair from my eyes as Gerald paused as if weighing his answer carefully.

"Well this is the first time in a week that you've left Jonathan's bed. We didn't want to wake you so we kinda fed you while you were asleep and took care of you." He sounded almost afraid and I groaned as I collapsed into a chair.

"I was out for a week? What about Edward?"

"He's doing fine; we upped his pain medicine so he'd heal faster without moving around so much. He looks a lot better and can even sit up and roll around the bed by himself; he's getting his strength back. And he's getting his attitude back too." Gerald almost sounded like he was at his wits end. I blinked and looked towards Edward's closed door. I would eat then I would check up on him.

I swear I ate about another gallon of soup and I sighed patting my stomach as I was able to keep it down. The babies seemed to behave more now that Edward was home and I wasn't throwing up as much. Dumping my dishes in the sink I walked over and softly knocked on Edward's door. Hearing a muffled groan from inside I let myself in and saw him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Edward wasn't skin and bones anymore but he was still very thin and pale. He was actually looking more like his old self and a small smile graced my lips. He almost looked like he was about to yell until he saw that it was me and not one of the guys standing there. His eyes lit up and he pointed to the bed next to him with a possessive look in his eyes. I sauntered over and crawled into the bed carefully so as to not cause him pain.

"Mine." His voice was stronger and as soon as I got close he gently wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace and sighed in contentment as his body heat radiated against me. His chin rested on my head and his hands gently grabbed at the back of my shirt almost like he wanted me closer but couldn't quite muster the strength. I didn't want to hurt his ribs so I rested one of my hands on his hip making him groan deep in his chest.

"Focus on getting better Eddie and then you can concentrate on other things." He just groaned again but refused to let me go. I looked up at him and his green eyes were unreadable. Ever so softly he leaned down and pressed his dry lips against my own. I kissed him as softly as I could and after a few moments he pulled back and leaned back down against his pillows. Those small motions seemed to have drained him and he was asleep soon after.

I yawned and crawled out of bed while rubbing my eyes, I can't believe that it's been two weeks since Edward was saved from Arkham. He was almost completely weaned off the pain medication and was trying to get out of bed and walk around. He was still kind of thin but most of his weight had come back thanks to him eating and keeping his food down. I padded to the kitchen in my pj's and ate some pancakes that Gerald had made earlier in the morning.

"Tasty." I looked over and saw that Edward had dragged himself out of bed and was braced against his door frame staring at me. With a sigh I got up and forced him back into bed. He motioned for me to close the door so I did and I walked over to tuck him in. He pulled me in with him and buried his face in my chest with a groan.

"Edward the doctors said you shouldn't be out of bed yet, you need to keep healing." I sighed as he looked up at me with his best puppy dog eyes. I could see that he was back mentally but there was a connection somewhere between his brain and his mouth that was still being worked on. Sometimes he could talk just fine and others he was struggling to get single words out. I sighed and stroked his hair making him groan again.

"I need you." His voice was soft and I stroked his cheek as he looked up at me again.

"I'm right here Edward, what do you need me to do?" I wondered if he needed me to get him something again but he shook his head and pulled himself up so he could kiss me.

"I need you." His voice was strained as he kissed me softly but with passion. I kissed him back but I wasn't sure that his body was up to what he wanted to do to me. Not wanting to hurt him I let him kiss me and his hands roamed my body making me groan. His hand slid up under my shirt to stroke me through my bra and he kissed down along my chin. I groaned when he managed to unhook my bra without me noticing and raise my shirt up to expose my flesh to the air. I helped him pull it off and his eyes took me in almost as if seeing me for the first time. He softly stroked my chest with his hands and soon his mouth joined them making me dig my fingers into the sheets.

I had been so long without the touch of my husbands I was afraid that I was going to hurt Edward if I grabbed him. He was moving slowly over my skin taking his time to taste every inch he could get his hands and mouth onto. He struggled with the button on my pants and I helped him get them off me but brought his face back up to my own.

"Edward please don't hurt yourself, please." My eyes were pleading with him and he kissed me again making me need him so badly. I helped ease him out of his clothing as he was trying to claw out of it. I could see every mark and fading bruise on his skin and I wanted to weep at the horror of it all.

"Don't cry." He cupped my cheek in his hand and gently kissed me again. I got lost in his gentle kisses and the soft caress of his fingers over my flesh. He kissed me with a little more urgency and his fingers stroked me making me gasp softly. His tongue was in my mouth battling mine in an instant and I held back so as to not grab anything that would hurt him.

I whimpered as his fingers heated my flesh and his kisses became more desperate. I lightly ran my fingers through his hair needing him so badly that I was aching in my very core. Ever so gently I ran my hands down his arms trying to touch him where he wasn't injured.

"Edward I need you." He groaned deep in his chest and his fingers sped up their pace. He kissed along my neck and I could feel him weakly bite down against the flesh trying to mark me and it made me moan with need. I gently rolled him onto his back and he weakly grabbed my hips as I straddled him.

"I love you." He groaned and spread my legs wider feeling how much I wanted him. His length stroked me slowly and I let out a soft moan. As gently as I could I eased my body down taking him in me until we were fully together again. He hissed in pleasure and I moaned feeling filled and complete. I slowly started to ride him trying to be as gentle as possible and his hands were grabbing at my hips and breasts as he gasped in pleasure. I tried to keep my movements soft but he urged me slightly faster pulling me down on his length with more urgency.

"Edward I love you." He pulled me down deeply on him making me shake around him with the force of my climax and he groaned and weakly thrust into me as he reached his peak. He was pale and sweating and his nails had dug into my hips hard enough to leave marks. I tried to move off of him but he stopped me and pulled me down for a gentle kiss before I could roll off of him completely. He made me lay on his shoulder while he held me and nuzzled the top of my head softly. I carefully rested my arm across his stomach wanting to crush his body against mine but knowing that I couldn't.

"My babies." He kissed my forehead and softly stroked my stomach with a contented sigh. I closed my eyes feeling love swelling through my body. This is why I was fighting; this is why I would never give up. Each of these men holds a piece of my heart and soul and I would kill to protect them just as they'd kill to protect me. Soon his breathing became deep and his heartbeat calmed down letting me know he was asleep. I kissed his chin and just lay in his arms trying to protect him from the world.


	9. Not so Invisible Scarecrow

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Chapter 9: Not so Invisible Scarecrow

* * *

I sighed and slammed the refrigerator door closed before rubbing my stomach. I was starving and there was no one to send out for groceries. I looked up at the clock and sighed, Edward wouldn't be home for at least another few hours and he had the nerve to take Stephen and Gerald with him out on 'business'. He still wasn't even fully healed and he put his green suit back on and decided that he needed to reclaim his territory instead of staying home with me. I sulked a bit; it was my fault after all. Edward really didn't take well to me becoming a Rogue, especially since I was pregnant. Once he was well enough to get out of bed and back on his feet he was stepping back into his Riddler shoes and trying to force me out of my Mystery role.

"I'm gonna starve if I don't eat soon." I whined and dragged myself to Jonathan's room where I pulled on some stretchy jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I was starting to show and I started investing in baggy clothing when I wasn't running around as Mystery. I slipped into a comfortable pair of tennis shoes and grabbed my green purse before marching out the door and taking the first car I stumbled across. I probably should have left a note but I really was mad at Edward, let him worry about me like I worried about him for so long. I drove out to the mall and waltzed right into the middle of the crowded plaza without a care in the world. I was just another face in the crowd and no one looked twice at me, at least until I walked into a variety store and felt a large hand come down on my shoulder.

"Well, well if it isn't the woman of my dreams." I almost cringed as Bolton's voice rang in my ears. I turned to face him and he leered down at me with hungry eyes. Of all the days I forget to put my electrified panties on I ran into the one man I had them made for.

"Oh hello Lyle it's been awhile. How've you been?" I tried to sound like I didn't want to stab him repeatedly with the nearest sharp object and his smile grew until my blood ran cold.

"Oh I've been fine just busy with work. Seeing as we've run into each other and I'm not working today would you like to get something to eat?" He wrapped his arm around me and led me towards the food court without bothering to let me answer. I just gave him a weak smile and tried to keep up with his pace.

"Sure I guess. I'm kind of in the mood for Mexican does that sound alright with you?" Lyle just chuckled and steered us towards the 'Sombrero Express' in the food court. We ordered and Lyle paid which made me leery as I knew he was the type of man to expect something after buying a girl a meal.

"My you were really hungry weren't you?" Lyle stared at me as I'd annihilated an entire pint of salsa and chips along with a few tacos and three cups of fruit punch. I looked up and licked some salt from my lips making his eyes drop to my tongue and his gaze darkened for a moment.

"It's been awhile since I've had a good meal." I nervously stuttered and I quickly brought my cup back up to my lips to give me something to stare at.

"Poor thing don't worry old Lyle here will keep you well fed and taken care of." He grinned and took the trays to the trash. He almost pulled me right out of my chair and we walked around the mall for a little bit until my feet started aching. I was nervous and I could feel Scarecrow rattling around in my chest every time Bolton pulled me closer to his body. I was ready to run home to Edward but Bolton wasn't giving me the chance.

"I really should be going Lyle, thank you for the lunch." I tried to pull out of his grasp and he just held me tighter.

"Nonsense it's been too long since I've been able to walk around with your pretty face. Let's not rush it. There's a place I've wanted to take ya for awhile, women like flowers and tiny animals right?" Lyle steered me towards the exit and before I could protest he'd loaded me into his hummer and strapped me in. I tried not to look frightened while the rattling in my chest increased until I was sure that Scarecrow would knock something loose. I rubbed my chest and Lyle gave me a look as he got behind the wheel, a look that wasn't at all concerned. He was watching me stroke my chest with a stare almost as if he could see right through my clothing.

"Just a little heartburn, I think I ate too much salsa." I gave a nervous chuckle and stared at my feet as he snorted and started up his truck.

"If you need to lay down we could always go to my place, I wouldn't mind letting you take over my bed until you felt better." I froze and sat still in my seat feeling the color draining from my cheeks.

"I'll be fine; you said something about flowers and tiny animals?" His smile faltered for a moment and he almost looked predatory.

"Oh yea let me show you a good time." The ride was silent until we reached his destination and I raised an eyebrow. We were at the Gotham Zoo but it was nearly deserted, there were maybe four or five other cars in the parking lot. Lyle helped me out of his hummer and paid for our tickets. I bit my lip, he was paying for an awful lot and he couldn't keep his hands off me. I was getting more and more nervous as we walked along and he pointed out all the 'cute' animals.

I was led around by Bolton until my legs felt like they were jelly. He finally led me into the nocturnal animal habitat and it was nearly pitch black inside. A dull red light illuminated the different exhibits and I wanted out as fast as my feet could carry me. I sighed in relief once Bolton let go of me and gave me a few inches of breathing space.

"I'll be right back I just need to hit the can." Bolton walked off leaving me by a bat exhibit and I grimaced. I hated bats with a passion and couldn't stand looking at them.

Once Lyle was out of sight I quickly made my way to the opposite side of the habitat and went to leave. Or at least I tried to, the door was locked and a heavy chain was wrapped around the handle. I spun around and headed back towards the entrance and found the door closed and locked. A cold feeling of dread ran down my spine and I let out a panicked whimper as I looked around for an exit. I moved around the exhibits searching for a window or another door and my heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Don't tell me a few creatures of the night have you spooked." Lyle's voice was at my ear and before I could say anything his hand was over my mouth and I was pulled back against his body. My eyes went wide and I let out a mental scream as I couldn't make my vocal cords work at the moment. Lyle pulled me around into the back corner of the exhibit and let go of my mouth as my back hit the wall. My hands went to my stomach protectively and I looked up seeing a dark smile on his face.

"What are you doing Lyle?" I quickly pulled my purse from my shoulder and started feeling around for my pepper spray and I cut my finger on a taser card that was stuck in the lining. Before I could pull the sharpened card free of the fabric of my purse Bolton wrenched it from my grasp and tossed it over his shoulder. I clutched my bleeding finger to my chest and pushed myself up against the wall looking for a way out.

"Come now darling you need a good man to take care of you. You obviously want me, I know I can be a bit intimidating but don't try to fight it. I can see it in your eyes that you want it." Lyle grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the wall and up against his body. I couldn't breathe, my eyes went wide and I gasped for air as something was squeezing my lungs to the point that my vision was swimming. Lyle actually looked almost concerned and rubbed my back. "Don't go having a panic attack on me now princess, I want you awake for this."

"I-I think I'm going to be sick." I managed to gasp out and my legs nearly gave out as Lyle let me go and I staggered behind the spider exhibit and painfully gagged. I couldn't breathe and my throat was on fire. I smacked my chest and gasped as tears ran down my cheeks from the pain. Lyle's large hand slammed down on my back and I felt like my entire insides came up when I finally vomited. Lyle made a disgusted sound and I took a deep raspy breath as my chest felt lighter and almost empty. My legs gave out and Lyle grabbed me pulling me back against his body and away from the mess.

"Probably for the best you feel like you've put on some weight." Lyle's hand was on my stomach and I tried to struggle not wanting him to touch me. His hand snaked under my shirt and moved up to roughly grab my breast. "I think a few nights in with me will help work that weight off you." He growled in my ear and I tried to fight him off the best I could.

"Let me go! Lyle stop it, I mean it stop!" He wasn't stopping and his other hand started sliding my pants down making me scream and thrash harder. He chuckled darkly and ran his tongue along the side of my face.

"You want this, stop fighting it. You were mine from the first moment I laid eyes on you; no one can save you now." He bit my ear and I screamed again, this couldn't be happening.

"You so sure about that?" A raspy voice echoed out from the darkness and before he could blink I saw a flash of metal and Bolton's arms went slack. I was pulled free of his grasp and I saw my taser card sticking out of the back of Bolton's neck. He flopped to the ground out like a light. I pulled my pants back up and wrapped my arms around my body as my savior moved out of the darkness. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and froze when the scent of freshly cut straw hit my nose. A pair of thin yet strong arms wrapped around me and the faint smell of burning tar surrounded me. My eyes widened and I looked up into the dark eyes of Scarecrow.

"Crow how?" I tried to find the words but I couldn't wrap my mind around it. How had he been able to attack Bolton?

"V let's get out of here before he wakes up, something's wrong and I don't feel right. I feel...fleshy." Crow took a shaky breath and let me go long enough to grab my purse and rip the taser card from Bolton's neck. Crow went through Bolton's pockets and found the key for the lock and we quickly fled the nocturnal habitat. I clutched my purse and the taser card in my hands as we both briskly walked back towards the parking lot.

"The hell is that thing?!" A man's scream pulled me from my panicked state to see a zoo employee pointing at Scarecrow with fear in his eyes. Scarecrow froze and looked around before pointing at himself.

"You can see me?" He sounded flabbergasted and his dark eyes darted around in shock. Before the employee could run screaming from the scene I quickly threw the taser card at him and he collapsed in a heap.

"We need to get home, now." I was gasping for air again and Crow wrapped an arm around me as we quickly took off again. We dodged the few people we saw and I hot wired a car in the parking lot while Scarecrow dove into the backseat and curled up to hide himself.

"V what's going on?" He held his head as if it pained him and I sped off back towards home.

"I don't know…I-I really don't know Crow. How? I thought you were just part of Jonathan's mind." I was freaking out and my hands clutched the wheel until my knuckles were white. I got home in record time and just parked the car behind one of the vans before staggering out and falling to my knees dry heaving. My hands clutched my stomach as pain radiated throughout my body.

"V calm down, we need to just calm down." Crow was out of the car and kneeling at my side in an instant. He pulled me against his body and I could actually feel his heart beating and the heat from his skin. He helped me to my feet and we staggered inside.

"The hell is that thing!" Gerald all but screamed as he jumped up from his computer in shock. His voice brought Stephen and Edward out from the kitchen where both men froze in shock.

"Scarecrow?" Edward's eyes were wide in shock and he looked from Crow to my pale form and back several times. "What happened to my V?" He limped over to my side and pulled me from his arms.

"You know that…thing?" Stephen had pulled his gun out and had it aimed at Crow's head. Gerald was pale and shaking as he hid behind the couch looking like he was about to pass out at any moment.

"Stand down Stephen that thing is my Scarecrow." I managed to weakly call out. I felt like I was about to collapse and Edward pulled me towards his room as fast as his legs would let him.

"V you need to tell me exactly what happened. How is Scarecrow…real?" Edward laid me down on his bed and fawned over my pale form.

"Don't push her Riddles, she's stressed enough as it is and I don't wanna risk her loosing my babies." Scarecrow was standing at the end of the bed looking out of place and Edward shot him a glare.

"You, did you have something to do with this? I swear if you hurt her I'll set you on fire myself." Edward hissed and shook his cane at Scarecrow.

"It was Bolton." Crow's words made Edward freeze and pale as memories flashed behind his eyes.

"What was she doing with that beast?" Edward looked down at me in shock.

"He cornered me at the mall and forced me to go out with him again." I blinked away the darkness that was swimming into my vision. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze as he looked like he was ready to stab something.

"Again?" Edward was livid. He looked like he was ready to burst and his cheeks grew red with anger.

"Boss she distracted Bolton the first time so we could break you out of Arkham." Gerald was peeking into the room looking scared out of his wits. Scarecrow hissed at him and he screamed and fell backwards onto his ass.

"That's it everybody out, get the hell out of my room and leave me with my wife!" Edward tried to force Scarecrow out of the room but he wasn't budging. Edward finally just slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it leaving all three of us with some privacy.

"She's mine too Riddles, don't think that you can keep me away from her now." Crow hissed and dodged Edward's cane as he attempted to hit him upside the head.

"She's my wife and whatever it is that you did to, to become real is killing her!" Edward pointed at my pale form and I curled up into a ball as I felt like I needed to throw up again.

"It's not killing her; she's probably just in shock." Crow tried to move to my side and was rewarded with a swift smack upside his head. He staggered back dazed as black tar dripped from his now busted lip and he seemed shocked at the pain he was in.

"Don't worry V, Eddie's got you." Edward crawled into bed with me and laid my head on his lap while softly stroking my hair. I finally gave in and let the darkness swarm my vision as I passed out leaving both men giving me worried glances.

~Back with Bolton~

My head was killing me; I staggered to my feet and rubbed the back of my neck in pain. I pulled my hand away from my neck and saw blood on my fingers. I growled and looked around the now empty habitat. I was so close to having her and now she was gone. Then it hit me, she'd been kinda nervous and flighty the entire day. She must have had another man on the side and he followed us here. Oh that bitch was mine, how dare she get herself another man. I was going to make sure that she watched me strangle the life out of his body. Oh she would be mine and she wouldn't get away again.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" I snapped my head up and looked at the pathetic man before me, he looked terrified. I relaxed a bit enjoying the mans terrified gaze and cracked my neck.

"Yea I'm fine, did you happen to see a short red headed woman leave here?" I frowned when he shook his head.

"Nope sorry the only other person I saw was my buddy Jerry. He swore that he saw a woman and some kinda freaky man run by him before he got tazed and passed out."

I narrowed my eyes and pushed past the pathetic man as I made my way back out towards the parking lot. I had been so close this time, I had my hands on her soft body and I was going to break her. Rage filled my mind and I drove back to my home in a red haze. She wouldn't escape me I was going to find where she lived and drag her kicking and screaming to my bed one way or another. Prepare yourself little Victoria because Lyle Bolton is going to make you his.


	10. He is Not a Pet

Mommy Fiercest

_Thoughts_

**Sexy Scarecrow Voice**

Speech

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, Angel belongs to .Mistress.92.

Chapter 10: He's not a pet

* * *

I must have passed out because when I woke up I was wrapped up in Edward's arms and he was snoring softly behind me. I looked around and heard a rustling from the corner of the room. Turning my gaze towards it I saw Scarecrow sitting there staring at his hands with an intense look on his face. He slowly clenched his hands into fists and opened them back up. I carefully wiggled out of Edward's grasp and off the bed. I made my way to Scarecrow's side and I kneeled next to him. I put my hands over his and he looked up as if seeing me for the first time.

"Are you okay?" His voice was a bit raspy as if he wasn't used to using it. He gently squeezed my hands in his as I nodded.

"I still feel a bit bruised but I think I'm alright. What about you?"

"I…I don't know. How am I here? I don't like being so…so fleshy." He growled softly and bared his teeth a bit.

"I have no idea what happened…but I'm glad you were there to save me." I shivered a bit and he pulled me onto his lap and held me close.

"I should have killed him, that man is a monster who doesn't deserve to live." He hissed softly and clung to me tightly.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have gotten that far if I'd just worn the shock panties Techie and Angel had given me." I felt so stupid for not wearing them.

Scarecrow looked up and I saw confusion in his dark eyes before he asked, "Shock panties? Where on earth did you find such a...genius device?"

"I got them from Techie and Angel." I blinked as a thought raced through my head. "I wonder if Techie or Angel would be able to figure out what happened. I looked into Scarecrow's confused eyes and gently put my hand on his cheek. "Feel like a bit of a road trip honey?"

"If this 'Techie' and 'Angel' can figure out what happened then I'd be willing to go anywhere."

I nodded and looked over at Edward's sleeping form. I didn't want to wake him up but I didn't want to have him freak out finding me gone. I thought for a moment and decided that I would leave Stephen and Gerald here so they could keep him calm. I nuzzled Scarecrows chin for a moment just enjoying being in his arms.

"We should get ready to go then, do you feel comfortable going as you are or would you like me to dress you up?"

"I'm wary of going out in public like I am. But I'm even more wary of getting...dressed up like a doll." He grimaced and scratched his straw haired head.

"Come on Crow I'm just going to put you in one of Jonathan's outfits so you blend in a little better." I kissed his burlap lips and slowly got to my feet.

"Well okay. Dress me up then." He sighed.

I helped him to his feet and we snuck out of the room and over to Jonathan's. I closed the door behind me and had Crow stand in the middle of the room. I rifled through Jonathan's dresser until I found some baggy clothes that would make him appear somewhat human.

"Okay time to strip you down Crow." He cocked an eyebrow as I started tugging his clothes up and off his frame. He still had the scar down the middle of his chest and it was still bleeding black tar and straw. I slid my hand against it and he shivered. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but I can manage through the slight pain"

"Poor Crow." I slid down to my knees to start unlacing his shoes and sliding them off his feet. I tossed them to the side and reached up to untie his pants mentally measuring him to see if Jonathan's pants would be too short on his frame.

I got his pants open and slid them down his frame until they were in a pool around his ankles. I looked up and blushed. He was staring down at me with hungry eyes and looked like he was trying to hold himself back from something.

"Let's get some boxers on you." I slowly got to my feet with a slight blush still on my cheeks.

I bent over to rifle through Jonathan's underwear drawer trying to find a pair that wouldn't be too tight on him. I gasped as I heard Crow groan and I was pressed against the dresser as he lunged at me. He molded himself against my back and reached around you to fondle my breasts.

"Oh my little scream queen, I've missed being able to touch you." He groaned and I leaned back against him. My legs shook a bit as his hands instantly made my body feel hot.

"Oh Crow I've missed you." I had missed him so badly all these weeks that he was gone. He ground his rapidly hardening length against my bottom and licked along the shell of my ear making me moan softly. I whimpered and ground my bottom back against his length. His tongue felt different, so hot and real that I let out another quiet moan.

With a feral growl he pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my pants and panties down and off before flipping me onto my back.

"I must have you V, right now!" His eyes were so dark and burning that it sent shivers up my spine. I grabbed him by his noose and pulled his mouth down to mine in a deep kiss. I tangled my hands in his straw like hair and kissed him for all I was worth.

"Take me Crow." I managed to say before he growled like a beast before he spread my legs and dove into my heated core. He grunted and leaned his head against mine to whisper in my ear about how tight I felt wrapped around him before he started a rough pace that had me screaming his name.

"Oh god Scarecrow! Yes! Yes! Ahhhhhhh~!"

I clung to him as he possessed my body like a wild animal and I let out a loud moan. I wrapped my legs around his lanky waist and buried my face in against his shoulder kissing and nipping every bit of skin I could reach.

"Oh god Scarecrow just like that. Please don't stop, don't ever stop!" He snarled and started pinching and abusing me with his fingers in time with his thrusts. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and I let out a loud scream as I came around his length. I dug my nails into his shoulders seeing lights before my eyes from the force of my orgasm.

"Scarecrow oh god~" I managed to whimper out as I felt him explode within me filling me with his burning hot seed. I rested my head against his shoulder and tried to catch my breath before I spoke again. "Oh Scarecrow I've missed having you take me like this."

He practically purred in satisfaction before he tensed up and nuzzled against my chin getting my attention. "Weren't we supposed to be doing something?"

I thought for a moment trying to remember what we were supposed to be doing. I sighed when it finally hit me. "We were getting you dressed to go see Techie and Angel...but I think we need to shower first."

"Yes, that would probably be wise hehe, but we better shower separately. We'll never get to where we need to go if we get in together~" He groaned against my ear before running his hot tongue down the side of my neck making me shiver.

I nodded and pointed towards Jonathan's shower as I tried to keep from having him throw me on the bed for more of his wild lovemaking. "Alright you use Jonathan's and I'll go use Edwards."

I'd managed to get back into Edward's shower and clean myself off without him waking up. God sometimes that man slept like a rock. I crept out and redressed before making my way back to Jonathan's room and seeing Crow standing there looking uncomfortable. The baggy black pants were loose on his hips and the red sweat shirt seemed to swallow his frame making him appear at least a bit more human. He seemed uncomfortable in the black tennis shoes and was leaning from side to side seemingly trying to get used to them. I walked up behind him and ran my fingers through his straw hair making him groan softly.

"We should find you a hat and some glasses Crow...at least something to keep people from staring too much at you." I sighed and leaned against his back trying to think if we had anything for him to wear.

"Why can't I just wear my straw hat? It'd cover my face up pretty well." He huffed making me grin.

"Fine you can wear your hat you big baby." I giggled and he grabbed his hat off the bed and put it back on his head. "Okay Crow time to go figure out how this all happened."

We both went and got in the car. I gave directions and he drove, I was actually surprised that he was such a good driver. Soon enough we pulled up to a nondescript warehouse that Techie, Angel, and their helpers resided in.

"Well let's go introduce you to them." I was curious as to how this would go down. "And hopefully none of us blow up in the process." I muttered to myself.

We got out of the car and I nervously adjusted his clothes and hat hoping that Techie didn't freak out or try to blow him up. Finally I bit my lip and took his hand leading him into the warehouse. I could hear Techie giggling from deep inside the building and I called out loud enough for everyone in the building to hear me.

"Hey Techie I have something I want you to check out for me!"

I heard him gasp and shuffle around a bit before he stumbled out of one of the upstairs offices blushing. He waved at me before ambling down the stairs to meet me. My eyes widened when I saw Angel come out of the same room with a secretive smile on her face. And I also noticed she was fixing her shirt.

"H-hello Mystery! Welcome back! And who's this?"

"This, Techie, is Scarecrow. Something happened and he went from being a...well a mental being to a physical one." Crow took his hat off and smiled big at Techie who paled and froze in his tracks. I quickly moved to Crow's side and leaned against his shoulder keeping him from freaking out too badly.

"Um...Hi?" Crow looked nervous and uncomfortable as hell. He dug his taloned fingers into his hat tightly to the point where he was about to break it.

I wanted to laugh when Angel came down the stairs and stood next to the scared Techie and asked in a cheeky tone. "Hey Mystery! Who's your spooky friend? I like his hat. Can I wear it? Pretty please?"

"Hello Angel." I smiled and motioned to Crow. "I think that Techie told you about Scarecrow right? Well this is him in the, uh, flesh."

"I thought he was just the manifestation of the combination of Dr. Crane's fear gas and his mask. Well, regardless, it's scary to meet you~"

She held her hand out for him to shake. She didn't even look scared, just mildly curious. This girl wasn't normal. Crow shook her hand and looked confused as to why she wasn't afraid of him. Techie finally seemed to snap out of it and giggled madly before walking over and poking at Crow's burlap cheek.

"Astounding! He's somehow gone from being a non physical entity to having an actual body. How did you do it Mystery?" He turned to me and looked at me as if I were about to become one of his science projects. Crow narrowed his eyes and bared his sharpened teeth at Techie trying to scare him off.

"That's why I'm here Techie...I don't know what happened but he's suddenly...real."

Angel started cackling with witchy laughter that eerily reminded Scarecrow of a female Joker when Angel spoke again. "M-Mystery! *cackle* I think you just broke the fourth wall! Way to go! You just shattered all logic everywhere~!"

I looked confused and Techie giggled before pulling me away from Crow and raising my arms up above my head. I wondered what he was up to as he circled me and poked my sides gently.

"Angel do we still have that portable X-ray device? Maybe we can figure out how this happened if we poke around inside Mystery." He tapped his chin and stared intently at me.

"Hey no one's poking around inside my woman." Crow hissed making Techie jump and drop his glasses. Techie trembled a bit and we watched as Angel sighed and picked his glasses up and sat them on his face.

"Ya see Techie; this is why I told you to get a chain for your glasses. You lose them a lot less if you did."

Techie sighed and wrapped Angel up in a tight hug. He rocked her from side to side and I wondered just how involved Techie was with his new assistant, hopefully he wouldn't lose focus and do something that would eventually get her hurt. Crow wrapped his arms tightly around me as he was still glaring at Techie.

"Y-yes Angel I should look into a chain for them but you know how busy I get..." He trailed off and then he perked up and almost started bouncing around. "I've got it! I left the machine in the back office. Mystery come now let's go poke around and see how all this came to be!" Techie giggled and grabbed Angels hand and drug her towards the back of the warehouse. I smiled fondly and did the same to Scarecrow.

"Techie, how is X-raying Miss Mystery going to help us figure anything out?" I paused to think. Angel had a point, how was an x-ray going to help? We all crowded into the back room as Techie fumbled with a machine with a look of concentration on his face.

"Well if Crow was inside Mystery then maybe what we need to find is inside her as well." He flicked a few switches and Crow narrowed his eyes before pulling me against his chest and growling softly.

"That thing isn't going to hurt my babies is it?" Crow was eying Techie harshly and Techie froze for a moment before tapping his chin.

"Oh that's right Mystery has babies on the way...we might have to try something else. Just let me shut this down and I'll think of some other way to figure this out." He mumbled something under his breath as he turned the machine off and paced a bit as he was deep in thought. Angel sighed loudly before grabbing Techie by the arm and began pulling him in the direction of the warehouses makeshift kitchen and turned to look at us.

"Are either of you hungry? I just made a heaping pot of beef and veggie stew."

"Oh that sounds lovely Angel." I smiled and rubbed my stomach knowing that the babies were probably as starved for food as I was.

"I'll give eating a try." Crow put his hat back on his head and we followed Angel towards the kitchen where the delicious smell of stew made my stomach growl loudly. I blushed and Crow lifted an eyebrow before poking at my stomach.

"Hey calm down in there...you'll all get fed soon."

Angel sat Techie at the table where he continued to mumble to himself and stare at nothing. We sat on the opposite side while Angel went and filled some bowls with stew. She handed us ours and then made her and Techie a bowl before sitting down next to him.

"There, dig in~!" She grinned before her and Techie began eating. I dug into the stew and nearly groaned as it was delicious. Crow watched me eat before slowly picking up a spoon and cautiously bringing it to his mouth. He took a bite and slowly chewed before he froze. He looked down at the food and then up at Angel with a shocked look on his face.

"This...this is delicious!" He stuck out his long tongue and licked the spoon clean before getting himself another bite and eating as if he hadn't had a bite to eat in ages. I slowly ate my stew almost unable to look away from the scene he was making. He was dripping stew broth all down his chin and growling from time to time like a wild animal digging into its kill.

Angel laughed loudly and slapped the table while she elbowed Techie. "You eat just like my cousin Jon! And just wait until you've tried dessert! I made my Mommas famous Sinfully Delicious Devils Food Cake~!"

Crow's eyes widened at the mention of sweets and he finished his bowl before licking it clean. "Oh bring on the sweets I wanna try even more food!" Crow set his bowl down before looking over to make sure that I was eating. He gave me a wide grin and I blushed as he licked his lips.

"Calm down Crow I'm sure you'll get to try all sorts of foods while you've got a body." I looked down at what was left of my stew as I tried to concentrate on eating it.

Angel gasped and looked offended, though I can't imagine why she would. "Are you telling me this mans never had food until...just now?! Good lord, no wonder he inhaled that stew! Well here Mr. Crow you must be thirsty~!" We watched her go and pour a dark amber colored liquid into four tall ice filled glassed before handing us each one. "Here, a Southern favorite. Iced tea." Crow chugged the tea and I heard him groan as he licked his lips yet again.

"This is good too...can I have more?" He held out the empty glass and shook it a bit before eying mine. I quickly grabbed my glass and sipped it so he wouldn't steal it away.

"My tea Crow." I huffed as he'd tried to reach for mine but he just pouted and stared into his empty cup until Angel refilled it for him. He quickly chugged it again before holding his stomach with a pained look on his face.

"What is this?" He groaned and I shook my head a bit.

"Crow you've never eaten a day in your life and you just stuffed your face with stew and tea...it's probably a stomach ache." I sighed wondering what other new experiences he'd have to go through.

"Aww, Poor thing. I got something for stomach aches. Hold on a sec~"

We watched her get up and get another glass and filling it with tap water before going to a small cabinet above the sink and taking out a bottle of white pills and dropping two into it. It fizzed and she handed it to Crow.

"What is it? It looks dangerous to drink." he asked nervously while holding his stomach.

"It's just a couple antacids, nothing dangerous~" she smiled reassuringly at him.

He cautiously drank the liquid and after a few moments seemed to feel better and the pained look faded from his face. He relaxed a bit and sighed as he held his stomach.

"I...I think I'm full for now. Maybe I should have paid more attention to the whole 'what fleshy people do daily' while I was inside Jonathan's head." He tugged on his hat until it covered his eyes and I wondered just how Crow was dealing with his new body. I knew that if I were in his shoes I'd be freaking out horribly. I gently stroked his thigh and he looked over at me before giving me a strained smile and gently taking my hand in his.

"You're full already? Well...okay. We'll save trying cake for another time then." Angel looked so sad that I wanted to laugh. Crow held his stomach and seemed to be trying to decide if he should try to shove some cake into him before Techie spoke up making us both jump in surprised.

"I've got it! Let's dissect Scarecrow and we'll find out how he came to be!" He jumped up so quickly that his glasses fell off his head and right into his bowl of stew with a plop.

"What!?" I looked at Techie alarmed and Crow froze squeezing my hand so tightly in his that his taloned fingers sliced into my skin and started to draw blood.

Suddenly Angel reached over and slapped Techie in the back of the head...three times. Then she sighed and grabbed his glasses before going and washing them off, and she was scolding him the whole time she did.

"Techie, how many times have I told you that dissecting people is bad? It's not a nice thing to do. Would you want Mr. Crow opening you up and pulling your organs out? I don't think so~" She came back and dried the glass and metal frames off with a soft cloth before sliding them back on Techies face. He blushed a bit and fiddled with his freshly cleaned glasses.

Crow relaxed and I tried to pull my hand from his. He looked down and growled when he saw that he'd made me bleed. He took my hand and brought it up to his mouth and began lapping at the blood as if he were an animal lapping at its wounds.

"Crow its okay I'll just put some bandages on. Don't worry I'll be fine." I tried to calm him down but he just kept lapping at my blood and I finally just sighed and let him be.

"Such an interesting behavior." Techie mumbled to himself as he watched on interested in what Crow was doing.

"He reminds me of one of those raptors from that movie Jurassic Park. He's a combination of animal instincts and human intelligence." Techie looked at Angel in shock before he looked back at Crow and I sighed. That was actually pretty spot on.

Crow finally stopped licking at my hand and he sighed before tugging at his hat until it covered his eyes.

"Can we go V? I'm starting to feel really...*yawn* strange." He yawned big and his mouth opened unnaturally wide showing off all his sharpened teeth and his long inhuman tongue. I gently rubbed his arm and looked over at Techie and Angel.

"I think Crow needs a nap after all the food and excitement of today. Techie maybe you and Angel could stop by my place sometime later this week and check up on him again?"

Angel giggled and blushed and Techie and I gave her confused looks but she just brushed them off with a grin and got up. She was doing something near the fridge and when she was done she came back to the table and sat down two tupperware containers. The bigger one was filled with stew and the other had five big pieces of cake in it.

"Here, he'll get some cake after all. And here's some stew you both can heat up and eat later."

"Thanks Angel that cake looks delicious!" I moved to grab the containers but Crow grabbed them and stood up holding them in his arms.

"I've got this V." He eyed the cakes and I stood before shaking my head and giggling softly.

"Hey Techie do you have a pen and paper I'll write down my hideout for you." Techie grabbed a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket and searched around for a pen.

"Just a moment Mystery I'll find a pen for you. Oh where do they all keep disappearing to?"

Angel smiled and reached between her breasts and pulled a pen from between them and handed it to Techie. He coughed and blushed before shakily handing it to me. I blushed when I took it. After I saw where it came from I couldn't help it. But I quickly wrote the address down and handed the pen back to Angel and the paper to Techie.

"Here Techie, and if any of my goons give either of you any trouble just tell them Mystery sent for you."

"Sure, sure Mystery don't you worry about that." Techie shoved the paper into his pocket and looked over at Crow again. "I look forward to picking your brain later." He broke out into a fit of giggles and I sighed. I really hoped he wasn't planning on actually picking at my brain.

"Thanks again for the food Angel." I thanked the taller woman again before walking over to Crow and starting to leave with him.

I stopped when Angel gasped and said a quick, "Hold on! Be right back!" before she ran up the stairs to the room her and Techie came out of earlier. She came back down a couple minutes later with two bundles in her arms. When she got close enough I saw they were baby blankets. They were both black but one teal tribal design butterflies on one side and the other had teal tribal koi fish.

"I made these for ya since you're pregnant and all. I thought the colors matched your costume."

I didn't know what to say, I took the blankets from her and clutched the soft fabric to my chest. "Thanks Angel, they're beautiful." I don't know why but I started crying thinking about my babies being born into this mad world. Crow walked over and wrapped an arm around me and I pressed my face to his chest.

"Those are nice." Crow tried to break the tension as he rubbed my back softly. Techie looked out of place and shuffled from one foot to the other before cautiously scooting over and wrapping an arm around Angel's waist.

I quieted my crying and hugged the little blankets to my chest and looked up at Angel with a watery smile. She grinned at me and said with an air of certainty, "They'll be fine hun, I promise."

I thanked Angel again for the blankets and the food as Crow led me outside to the van. He opened the door for me but held me back before I could get in. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach tenderly as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"They're strong V my babies are gonna make it and you'll be a wonderful mother. Even if you are a rogue and I'm still...fleshy." He chuckled softly and held me for a moment longer before helping me into the van. We both waved bye to Techie and Angel before we drove back to our hideout. I was tired and so was Crow.

We got home and stumbled into the hideout with our bundles of food and baby blankets. Edward stormed out of his room looking very upset that I was gone and sent glares Scarecrows way.

"Crow where in the seven hells did you run off with my wife to?" He was seething and he stormed over and pulled me into his arms. I sighed wishing that he would calm down and let us talk.

"Calm down Riddles we just went to see her Techie and Angel. She thought that they might know how I got my...fleshy body."

Edward looked confused and asked, "Who?" before he sighed and started dragging me further inside. Crow rolled his eyes before handing me the baby blankets and taking the food and putting it in the fridge.

Edward meanwhile dragged me over and sat on the couch with me sitting in his lap. I just sighed and yawned before lying against him. I was too tired to argue with his annoying self right now. Edward held me close and rested his chin on my head and I could almost feel him glaring at Crow as he came and sat down next to us.

"She's still my wife straw boy." Edward all but hissed at him. I sighed feeling the tension in the air before I leaned back and pulled Edward down for a deep kiss. He groaned and clutched me tighter against him.

"Honey please don't stir things up, Crow's still one of my men even if you don't like it." I sighed and he looked over at Crow again and huffed.

"Fine I won't set fire to him while he sleeps, but I won't promise anything else."

I just nodded and figured that was the best I was going to get from them. And I guessed I burned off what Angel fed me because my stomach growled very loudly. I blushed when they both looked at me and I shrugged and simply said, "I guess I'm hungry again."

Edward let me up so I made my way to the kitchen and reheated some of the food Angel sent us home with. I ate what I could as I watched Edward and Crow just glare at each other from their seats on the couch. I knew that they'd always been tense around each other but I wondered if something had happened inside his head while Crow was there.

I knew that maybe I was looking far to into their behavior. Over analyzing things like Jonathan does. _'I wonder how Jonathan's doing. I really miss him. I can't wait to bring him home.'_ I thought with a melancholy air.

I saw Gerald typing away at his computers trying to ignore the scene behind him. I walked over and leaned up behind him making him tense up and look back at me.

"Oh hey Mystery what can I do for ya?" He rubbed his eyes and looked exhausted.

"Gerald how is Jonathan doing? Is he still safely tucked away at Gotham General West?" I nervously bit my lip hoping that Bolton didn't have his paws on him again.

"Yea he's still there and he's doing a lot better, he's been fed and his bones have healed." Gerald sighed as he typed a few things up. "He's scheduled to be transferred back to Arkham by the end of the week."

"We've gotta get him out of there Gerald." I grabbed his shoulder tightly and he jumped at the sudden contact. "I don't want Bolton to touch him again."

I figured it would be a good idea to get him out before the week was over. We needed to get to him before he was transferred back to Arkham. After all, it's easier to get someone out of Gotham General West than it is to get them out of Arkham Asylum.

"We need to have his room set up so he can continue his recovery here. And we need to get him out of Gotham General West before he's shipped back to Arkham, Understood?"

Gerald nodded and started typing like mad at his computer. "Alright I'm gonna see if I can get him alone so we can sneak in and swipe him up. I'll have Stephen make all the arrangements to get his room in order and maybe a few medics on hand just in case. Let's see here he's scheduled for another MRI the day before he returns to Arkham, batman won't be able to go in with him thankfully due to the whole doctor patient confidentiality thing." He mumbled and I nodded.

"Let's plan on getting him out then. I'll go cause some chaos in the town to draw Batman away so you guys can swipe him up and bring him home."

"I don't think that's a good idea Mystery. All the guards are going to be on the look out for guys that look like goons and thugs. It might be better if you were the one to go in and get him. Maybe pull a Joker and dress up like a nurse. I've even got a gun with a silencer on it if you're interested in taking it."

I froze for a moment then nodded as a grin spread across my face. "Oh I can play nurse alright, and I will be taking that gun from you when I go." I tapped my fingers on his shoulder as I started to plan it out in my head. "Get me some maps of the hospital I want to know every way in and out before we go through with this."

Gerald grinned and started typing code into his computer before saluting me. "Yes ma'am!"

I let Gerald be as I walked back into the living room and looked at Crow and Edward. I didn't want them risking getting caught so I wasn't going to tell them what I was up to. I knew that they'd find out eventually and would probably be upset with me but I couldn't risk losing them, not again.

"Okay you guys, I think it's time for bed. I know I'm tired as hell." I sighed as they were staring daggers at each other again.

Both Edward and Crow jumped to their feet and started fighting about who I would sleep with. I sighed and grabbed both of them by the hand and walked into Edward's room. I climbed into bed and sighed as I collapsed into the covers. Crow dived into the bed before Edward could kick him out and he snuggled up next to me. I sighed as Edward climbed in and tried to pull me away from Crow.

"Guys let's just snuggle, stop fighting." I sighed and they stopped fighting and held onto me tightly. I sighed happily when they stopped squirming and slowly drifted off to sleep with plans of freeing Jonathan swimming in my mind.

I woke up snuggled warmly between the two men and sighed happily. I closed my eyes and leaned against Edward's shoulder as Crow snuggled up against my stomach. I giggled softly as his straw like hair tickled my skin and I looked up at the ceiling. I gasped and blushed when I felt a long tongue lick my skin.

"Crow? What are you doing?" I whispered so as not to wake Edward up.

I saw Crow open his eyes and grin up at me before he licked my skin again making me blush darker. I watched his long tongue slide up along my stomach slowly and I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

"Crow?" I managed to get out before he licked me again. I gave a startled gasp when his tongue dipped between my legs, dangerously close to my now heated core. "C-crow, Oh god." I bit my lip trying to stay quiet as Crow's tongue was making me writhe a bit on the bed. I fisted my hand into his straw hair as he dipped his tongue between my legs again.

I couldn't hold in the moan when he held my panties aside and licked a long stripe over my heat. "Ahhhhh~ Crow!" I felt Edward stir as I moaned from Crow's tongue. I expected him to start yelling or even throw Crow out of the bed but instead he looked down and groaned before pulled me into a deep kiss. I kissed him back and whimpered as Crow licked over my heat again. And when Crow parted my lips and slid his tongue inside I nearly screamed into Edward's mouth.

Edward's hand slipped to my chest and began kneading my breasts as he kissed me deeply. I whimpered and bucked my hips against Crow's mouth as his tongue lapped around and inside me. His long tongue curled around my clit before diving back inside my heat. I cried out and broke my kiss. I threw my head back and called his name over and over.

Edward all but ripped my shirt off my frame and latched onto my breasts nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. I held his face against my breasts and bucked my hips against Crow's tongue again.

"Oh god Crow, Oh Edward." I moaned out. I was so close, and after a few more thrusts of Crow's tongue and sucks from Edward I was moaning loudly as I came undone.

I heard Crow chuckle and Edward groan as I lay there panting. Crow crawled up my body and nuzzled against my chin before running his tongue up the side of my face.

"Oh you think we're done with you my little nightmare queen?"

He sat up on his knees before pulling me up so my back was pressed against his chest. I groaned when I felt his excitement pressing against my lower back.

"We're not done V, it's time for the fun part."

He pulled my panties down and I kicked them off before tucking my feet under me and before I could settle into this new position he thrust up and was inside me. I cried out feeling his length buried inside of me and I moved my hips trying to grind back against him. He growled against my ear making me moan and I whimpered as Edward buried his face between my breasts again. I held onto Edward as Crow started thrusting up into me making my body bounce with each thrust. Edward was ripping the clothes from his body as he suckled and nipped at my breasts again.

I gasped in alarm when Crow grabbed the backs of my thighs and lifted my legs up so I was spread open. I reached back and wrapped one arm around Crow's neck while the other grabbed Edward's shoulder for support. And then suddenly Edward was face to face with me and pressing his length in along side Crow's. I whimpered feeling Edward forcing his way inside. I dug my nails into Edward's shoulders and shook my head a bit.

"Oh god Edward it's too much, both of you in me."

Edward kissed me softly and Crow reached around and started massaging my heat and my pain was forgotten, allowing Edward to push the rest of the way in. I gasped feeling both Edward and Crow buried inside of me and I clung to them both as they both seemed to be getting used to the feeling. Crow continued to massage me with his fingers and I gently moved my hips trying to get used to the sensation and making both men groan and tense up slightly.

Edward groaned and bucked up and made Crow and I groan in unison. And then Crow growled in my ear and lifted me up before dropping me down again. I cried out as Edward and Crow started moving in me. Crow and Edward held on tightly to my legs moving me up and down on their lengths while Crow continued to abuse me with his fingers. Edward pulled me into a deep kiss and Crow started nibbling and licking at my neck making me whimper and arch against them in pleasure. They started going faster and I squeezed my inner muscles around them and they cried out and bucked furiously against me.

I was panting and moaning as they both slammed into me like animals and Crow was lightly dragging his teeth against my shoulder as if he wanted to mark me like a beast. Edward buried his face against my breasts again and started nipping and sucking leaving his mark all over my flesh. I clung to them both as it felt like they were trying to rip me in half with their thrusts. I could feel myself getting close to the edge. It felt like a dam inside me was about to burst.

It only took a few more thrusts from both Edward and Crow to send me over the edge and I threw my head back and cried out in pleasure. I heard Edward moan and Crow growl before I felt them both explode within me. We all clung to each other panting and I felt something sharp pierce my neck as Crow let out another low growl. I fell back against Crow's chest and shuddered from how warm I was inside now. I groaned when Edward slowly pulled out and then Crow. They let my legs fall back onto the bed and I sighed, I wanted to fall back asleep. They'd drained me of my energy.

Crow held me against him while Edward rested his head on my shoulder. I held my two men as tightly as I could as I started to drift off again. Crow lapped at my neck with his long tongue and Edward softly kissed me again.

"Oh my little Riddle Queen." He sighed and he looked as tired as I felt. I ran my fingers through his red hair and we all fell over and curled up in a heap on the bed.

"I think I'm going to like being all fleshy." Crow chuckled softly from behind me and held me close. I was out a moment later safely curled up between my men.


End file.
